High School DxD: The Mechanical Devil
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: The 72 Pillars was the pinnacle and center of power in the Underworld. Unfortunately, after the Great and Civil War , many of the pillars have collapsed and gone extinct. However, one clan that was thought dead had one last member surviving. This member was hidden from Devil society. He is known as Alexander Marbas, last surviving member of the Marbas Pillar. (Might Change Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, or the information I'm using.**

 **Hey guys, Keybladewielder97 here with a new story. Yes, I believe that this is the third DxD fanfic that I've managed to create. Well, can't blame me for my imagination.**

 **Now, if you read the summary of the fanfic, then you get the gist of it. For those who wonder why I chose to write this, here is an explanation. Ever since I entered into the DxD fanfic community, I've been taken in by the "extinct clan except for one member" sub-genre, such as "High School DxD: Existence". I always felt interested on how the authors manage to create an OC Devil and create a Peerage, in addition to unique powers (power of light, power of void, etc.).**

 **I myself have decided to enter into this genre and give this a go. When I looked through the extinct clans, the most interesting is the Marbas Clan. So I've decided to give this a go.  
**

 **Also, this has been sitting in my computer for months, and I want to celebrate my birthday. I hold no promises for a faster update.**

* * *

 **The 72 Pillars was the pinnacle and center of power in the Underworld. However, after the Great War, many of the pillars have collapsed and gone extinct. However, one clan that was thought dead had one last member surviving. This member was hidden from Devil society. He is known as Alexander Marbas, l** **ast surviving member of the Marbas Pillar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mechanical Devil**

 **(Laboratory)**

The room was dark, with only one light bulb just standing above a table. The light was able to illuminate the brighten up the room, where one person could see what they were doing. The table was filled with metallic parts, gadgets, and tools. And all of these were used for one particular device that one man was working on. A young man, tinkering and adjusting whatever he sees in front of him, as his glasses reflected in the light of the barely lit room.

He wore a dark-gray turtleneck, with a highly dark green jacket on top. He had gray pants on him that went up halfway his shins. He wore sneakers, and black socks along with them. His facial appearance had circular glasses, and azure blue eyes. He was silver hair went down to his neck, and his hair was a bit messy at the end of it.

"Hm...the improvements are looking rather well..." the teen said. "However, just because there is improvements, it doesn't means it known to be perfect. It needs testing." the teen said, while doing the finishing touches on his machine. He then tried to reach for something without looking, and put his hand into the pile, like he was trying to search for something. Realizing it wasn't there, he sighed. He then decided to call out his robotic assistant.

"Unit TW?" Alexander called out. It was then mechanical footsteps were made, as it closed in on Terra while carrying something. It was a short round robot with limbs long enough to reach and walk. It had a small pipe on top of its head, venting out a bit of steam. The front had a light with multiple gear attachments to it. This unit is known as "Thrilled Worker", something Alexander decided to name due to the way it walks like its a jolly good mood. But for an easier way, it's simply called "Unit TW".

The short robot then plopped a certain tool within Alexander's hand.

"Thank you." the silver-headed teen said, as he grabbed the tool he was looking for, and went back to working on his machine. As he did, however, a loud knocking noise was made from the other side of the door.

"Oi! Alexander! I'm back from trashing a few unnecessary numbers from the equation! And I'm bored!" shouted a voice. And he sounded irritated. Before he could respond, the door was kicked open. The one who kicked the door walked inside the room. He had roughish appearance. He wore a black buttoned shirt, and had wild black hair that went to the back of his neck. He wore dark grey pants, and black boots. He wore a black cap on his head. And his face appeared to have a smirk on him. The person's appearance didn't faze Alexander in the slightest. Instead, his eyes remained glued to his device he was working on, and remained calm. He then chose to respond to the person's appearance.

"...And that's the 20th door that you've managed to kick down. A reinforced door to boot." Alexander said calmly, as he pushed up his glasses. "And hello to you to, Sho."

Meet Sho Minamimoto. He is a person that is the perfect embodiment of a delinquent. He is the type of person who is arrogant, looking for a fight, and will always tries to prove that he is the best.

How the two meet and how Sho joined his Peerage, was something of a really long story. It involved a junk yard, a robot that can apparently go high, a lot of chewing gum, a computer repair bill, a psychotic gay Fallen Angel, and one big face palm at the end in front of the full moon. But back to matters at hand, we join in these two's interaction.

Alexander simply just grabbed another tool and began tinkering with the machine. Whlie doing that, he decided to ask Sho a question.

"So Sho. Did my new device work well with the...test subjects?" Alexander said, trying to carefully word that on the last part. Sho just grew a smirk at him.

"You know it! Those sorry excuses of Stray Devils were wiped away from the equation faster than you could calculate 1+1!" Sho said, while chuckling at the results of his fun time with the Stray Devils he hunted.

"Good to know." Alexander simply said, as he started closing the machine in front of him, and then turned to Sho.

"So what are the results of the machine I gave you?" Alexander asked, as he brought out a nearby laptop. Sho smirked as he brought out an interesting looking blaster. It looked like a sleek riffle, but it looked way more advanced than your usual guns.

"I filled them yoctograms with so many holes that I've begun to lost count on how many there were. It was freakin amazing." Sho said to him. Alexander just continued to type into his computer, and then sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder about that mindset of yours, and it also makes me wonder on how you haven't gone insane over power and and started killing spree on both innocent humans and others alike." Alexander muttered. Sho just smirked at him once more.

"It's because the humans around me are nothing but yoctograms." Sho told him with a smirk. "I can easily do a cubic root of my attack, and bam, they're factored out of the equation easily. Why would I waste my energy on them? I'd rather put that sort of energy into complex formulas." Sho said, once again bringing in math.

"...That's good to know." Alexander said with indifference, and finally pushed onto the last key. He then saved his research and closed his laptop.

"I still wonder on why you're a school delinquent, when you seem to be such a wiz with math." Alexander stated, as he puts away the laptop.

"Cause its my thing. Got a problem with that?" Sho asked while growing a dangerous smirk. Once again, Alexander didn't seem fazed by the question that could turn this interaction into a fight.

"Not really. I just wonder on why." Alexander pointed out.

"Heh, as if your mind will understand." Sho said. It was then a figure hanged upside down near them.

"Hm hm. I wouldn't be to sure about that." spoke out another voice. When the two heard the voice, they turned their heads and found a girl looking at them with a small smile on her face.

"Ah? The hell do you want, Levi?" Sho asked her with an slightly annoyed look. The girl named Levi simply smiled, as she leaped down from the ceiling and onto the ground.

Levi has a short and slender build, with long brown hair which she commonly wears in a high pony tail held together with a shuriken-shaped hair ornament. Additionally, her bangs are usually parted to one side, mostly covering her left eye. This is Levi Kazama, a ninja and magician of Alexander's peerage. She is also a fellow Pawn of Sho. How he met her is a story of how he found her alone in a forest fending for herself against dangerous monsters. Thankfully, Alexander was able to help her in her dire need. How Levi joined his Peerage is a long story.

"Ah, I just wanted to visit our master here. You simply we're here at the same time." Levi said while she still looked as easy going as ever. Sho just gave a "tch" at her, while Alexander just cleared his throat.

"I take you're done with your usual self training, Levi-san?" Alexander asked the girl, causing her to nod at him.

"Heh heh, yeah. By the way, I picked up Kuga on the way here." Levi said, jabbing her thumb to the entrance of the lab. Alexander turned his head, and found a young boy with white hair and red eyes. He wore a purple hoodie with a paw symbol and the text "UMA" and beige baggy jeans pants. When the young boy named Kuga looked at them, he gave them the =B= look.

Meet Kuga Yuma, another fellow Pawn of his Peerage. Kuga was originally a war orphan due to country conflict, and his father sacrificed himself to protect him. He wondered on alone and in poor health, and collapsed sick. However, Alexander found him and nursed him back to health. However, with the conditions Kuga was in, he was beyond saving. However, Alexander asked if Kuga wanted to live on and become a Devil at a price, or pass on to meet on with his father in the after life. Kuga's answer was simply yes, since he needed to live for his father's sacrifice. Thus, he is in his Peerage.

"Yo. I'm back from my usual business." Kuga said, as he walked down the steps. Alexander simply pushed up his glasses.

"Hello Kuga." Alexander greeted. "I take your usual thing is done?" Alexander asked, causing the white hair boy to nod at him.

"Yes. Unfortunately, there were a few glitches to the machine you made." Kuga told him, as he took out some device out of his pocket and held it towards Alexander.

"I see...it seems like adjustments need to be made then..." Alexander said, taking the device from Kuga and placed it on a shelf.

"Considering that the gang is here..." Alexander said, as he headed for the exit of the room. "Since we finished on what we need to do, let's just focus on eating something."

"Oh, right. I'm starving!" Sho said, as he heard his stomach growl. Alexander then walked into the kitchen of his home.

"So. What tonight's dinner?" Alexander asked, heading towards the counter and found a bag. He then poured out the contents. He simply blinked at what he saw, while Sho just smirked.

"Slabs of ham, celery and horseradish, and tons of asparagus." Sho told his King. Alexander just sighed once more at his Pawn's words, and his reference to SOH-CAH-TOA.

"Hm hm...as usual from the math delinquent." Kuga said, not really bothered by the food.

"Shut up shrimp! Either eat it or don't!" Sho shouted back at Kuga.

"Heh heh...once a delinquent, always a delinquent." Levi teased back, causing Sho to look at her annoyed as well.

"Shut up you hectopascal! I'm going to subtract your sorry digits for that!" Sho said while he cracked his fist. Alexander sighed as he pushed up his glasses once more.

"If you're going to fight, please take it outside. I'd rather not deal with the mess you people make..." Alexander said, not caring for an imminent fight while rummaging through the food. "I suppose I can't complain. I'll begin searching online to find what to cook with those." Alexander said, as he brought out a phone and started searching for possible recipes.

"You do that. I'm gonna go see on what's new in your lab. They might need some testing..." Sho said, while smiling in anticipation of the new possibilities as he left the kitchen.

"Please don't break them." Alexander asked, as he brought out a knife and started working with the food.

"No promises!" Sho shouted out, causing Alexander just gave a tired sigh.

"...It still makes me wonder on why I made him my Pawn in the first place. Was it because of his power, or was it because of the fact that I couldn't leave him and his power alone. I'll never know." Alexander said to himself.

"I think it's the latter. Who knows what kind of damage he'll make if he is left alone." Levi said to him while giving out a laid back smile.

"I second that." Kuga agreed. Alexander just looked at the two with a plain expression, before they sighed.

"Well, better hit the hay after dinner." Alexander said, as he started cooking.

* * *

 **(Next Day - On the Way to School)**

Alexander was now on his way to school while he was riding an electronic scooter. He sighed to himself, seeing that it's somehow a must for him in order to learn about the human world. He wasn't really bothered by it, since he always wanted to experience what a high school was like.

As Alexander Marbas made his way to Kuoh Academy, a very prestigious high school that recently turned co-ed, he has also found out that the school more or less served as the head quarters for two particular Devils: Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. He could naturally tell them apart from the rest, as they freely allowed their demonic presence to be free and not trying to conceal it. Humans couldn't sense this presence at all, but Devils and other beings can.

Of course, he decided to conceal his presence from the two in order to avoid their attention. If they ever found out about his identity as the last member of the Marbas clan, the two princesses would go to their siblings, who are Maou, and the Maou will certainly spread the news about him to the whole Devil society, which in turn will bring so much attention to him that it's just suffocating to have.

Normally, he could easily move and transfer out of the school like he did before, but that would certainly bring attention of the two Devils. The two Devils might question on why he had to move, thus having a tracking eye on him, and then confront him.

"...The Underworld is too troublesome." Alexander muttered to himself. "I don't want their attention, or what they want. All they do is bring nothing but trouble to me and my family." Alexander lowly muttered, as he slightly clenched his fist. "The Underworld is nothing more than a burden."

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he decided to move on with his daily life. He soon arrived at Kuoh Academy, and parked his scooter at their parking lot. He got off it, and took his helmet off. Alexander then took the keys, and proceed to walk to school.

"Hey, isn't that Alexander Moro?"

"Yeah. He's the one and only."

"You mean Alexander Moro? As in...the "Tech-Wizard of Kuoh Academy"?"

"Yeah, he is the one."

Alexander just gave a sigh at that. Even though he wanted to avoid attention of others, it seems his talents in school naturally attracted it to him. At first, he just worked with technology just fine and didn't just boast and show it to the rest of the school. But somehow, students find people with special talents as a big thing, and spread it out to the rest of the school. Thus, it led his talents with technology to be known throughout the school, leading to students talking about him.

Once again, having unwanted attention on you is such a pain

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

"Alexander, excellent job once more. A+ once more." the teacher said with a small smile as he handed Alexander his test. The other students whispered to each other on how their classmate once again aced another test. Alexander ignored them, seeing how its a usual occurrence. Alexander merely nodded at the teacher as he took his test and looked at it. Seeing his scores, he packed away his stuff, seeing how class is over. As he did, he felt someone coming near him.

"Hello Himeragi-kun. Do you need my assistance once more?" Alexander asked calmly as he looked at the student near him. She was a young girl who wore the standard Kuoh female uniform. She has golden-brown eyes and shoulder length black hair with a fringe around the eyes and bangs either side of her face.

This is Yukina Himeragi, an underclassmen of Alexander. She was in first year if he remembered correctly. The young girl gave a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you senpai. And it isn't me that needs help, but a few friends of mine have told me to pass a message to you." Yukina told him, having the young Marbas raise an eyebrow upon this.

"And what exactly would that be?" Alexander asked. Yukina hummed in thought, before she remembered what is was.

"I have a few friends who are in the Kendo Club, and they've been complaining how stuffy is is getting without the air conditioner. They were hoping that your technical prowess could help them." Yukina asked him.

"I see..." Alexander quietly said, before he nodded. "...Well, I'll see what I can do for them." Alexander answered, causing Yukina to give a thankful smile towards him.

"Thanks senpai." Yukina thanked the young Devil.

"It's no problem..." Alexander simple responded.

* * *

 **(Kendo Club Dojo)**

"And...done." Alexander simply said, tightening the last bolt on the machine. He then placed his tools back in the toolbox, and picked it up. He then went through a few buttons, and the air conditioner of the dojo began functioning again. The girls cheered upon feeling the cool air in in the room again.

"Thank you, Moro-san." Muryama thanked him, as did the other girls.

"It's no problem, Muryama-san." Alexander simply said to her. He then pointed at the wall over there.

"By the way, those three are peeking on you again." Alexadner simply stated. The girls immediately turned their heads, and their eyes widened on seeing a hole in the wall.

"EEEK! IT'S THOSE PERVERTS!"

"GET THEM!"

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

And just like that, the girls immediately ran out of the room to chase the perverts. Alexander then heard screams of rage from the girls, and screams of terror from the guys. Alexander simply stood there, watching the girls chase him, and he simply sighed.

"Seems like my work is done." Alexander said, as he proceeded to walk out of the building alone. As he walked out of the building, he failed to notice two eyes watching him from afar.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club Room)**

From a window, a certain crimson-haired girl hummed in thought as she watched Alexander walk away. When she first saw him, she wondered on the power and potential that he had within him. True, his presence and power seems to be normal for human standards, but deep inside her, there was a feeling. A feeling that tells her that there is more than meets the eye.

"Hm..." Rias hummed, as she observed Alexander walking away. It was then another girl walked up to her, this time with black hair and an impressive figure just like Rias.

"It something wrong Buchou?" Akeno asked, seeing her King's kind of look. Rias didn't look back at her Queen, but instead chose to watch Alexander get further and further away from her.

"Akeno...who is that?" Rias asked with curiosity in her tone. Akeno looked at where Alexander was walking, and then blinked in surprise.

"You mean him? That is Alexander Moro. He is Kuoh's "High-Tech Wizard", due to his high aptitude with technology." Akeno informed her King, and then grew a smile.

"Ara ara, does he interest you, Buchou?" Akeno asked. Rias simply gave an analytical look at Alexander's further form, and then turned to her Queen.

"Sort of. I don't know why. Something deep within me tells me that there is more than meets the eye to him." Rias responded, causing Akeno to put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, should we keep an eye on him? Just like what we did with Issei-kun and put him in our Peerage?" Akeno asked, to which Rias nodded.

"Yes. I want you and the others to watch him from afar." Rias said to her.

"Of course Buchou." Akeno said to her.

Unknown to them, there was a small and tiny spider like machine crawling around the room. One of it's lenses zoomed in on Rias and Akeno, and simply just stared at their conversations.

* * *

 **(Back with Alexander)**

Alexander heard it all, and simply caused another sigh to leave his lips. His little spy spider caught every word of the conversation between the two, and he now knows that Rias Gremory is now keeping an eye on him.

"Great...now she is starting to notice me." Alexander said, and shook his head. "Just terrifically great..." Alexander muttered with an annoyed tone, as he put his hand on his forehead.

"If it's one thing I that I don't like about us Devils is our Greed. She follows her Greed on power, trying to put people into her Peerage. And I have a feeling that it stretches more than that." Alexander muttered. True, he was a Devil himself, and it means that he isn't considered an exception to a Devil's Greed. However, his Greed is different to hers. What he wants and desires is independence, and nothing more. He doesn't want to be chained down by others, but choose to live his own life. While it may sound common among most people who wish to have independence, Alexander sees it as something special.

He was NOT going to allow a Female devil and her Greed to ruin his independence. Not even if she is the sister of a Maou.

"I simply have to act normal and not too special, and given time has pass, they'll just see me as a normal human." Alexander said, coming up with a simple solution. Just stay and act like human for some time, and he'll get off their radars. And that's it.

Alexander just sighed once more, seeing this predicament he is in such a pain. He simply chose to move from the feeling and onto reality. "I suppose I should go buy groceries. Maou knows on what Sho will buy with that mentality of his. Probably a reference to math itself or something." Alexander muttered, and started to walk to the grocery store.

* * *

 **(Few Days Later)**

A few days have passed since Rias decided to keep an eye on him. She ordered her Peerage to keep an eye on him, which irked him quite a bit. He can ignore the stares he had, but to the point where they are just following him? That's just stalking. Regardless, Alexander did what he normally does in his life. Simply attend school, act normal, head home, and work on his gadgets in a laboratory. A simple process to throw the Gremory Princess off. It seems to have worked, as the Peerage members' watch on him decreased quite bit, due to him acting normal. He considered it progress, but not full enough anyway. But he can't complain on that. He'll take what he can get.

Alexander is now walking from the grocery store and back home, with a bag of food in his hands. He looked at his watch, and noticed that is was around night time already. He simply gave a sigh, and continued to walk through the night of Kuoh. As he did walk, his sensed something...ominous. Something that obviously spelt out death and blood spilling.

"...Probably a Stray Devil..." Alexander muttered, as he narrowed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. He soon ran to the location of the killing intent. As soon as he did, he soon arrived in front of a rather large building. And he was greeted by a familiar person.

"Sho?" Alexander said with realization and slight surprise. Sho, in his rough clothing as usual, blinked in surprise as well, seeing his King before him. But after their slight surprise, Sho just smirked at him.

"Well well, it seems that you've been brought here by the blood lust as well." Sho said while smirking, as he began cracking his knuckles. "Oh this will be fun..."

"Yes yes, you can have fun with the Stray Devil." Alexander said, immediately knowing Sho's intent. "Let's just go before somebody else arrives." Alexander told him, which made Sho nod at him.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Sho said. As soon as Sho said that, they heard a painful scream rip through the air.

"AHHH!" screamed out a pained voice, which immediately caught the two's attention.

Alexander immediately turned his body to the main mansion with an alarmed look on his face. "Shit! The Stray Devil already got someone!" Alexander cried out in alarm, as he immediately ran into the building, with Sho following in suit.

* * *

 **(Inside the Building)**

The two Devils immediately headed to the source of the scream, and soon entered a spacious room full of wreckage and rubble. They were soon greeted by a sight of a monstrous sight.

It was a half-naked women that had a curvaceous figure, but the half-bottom part of her is quite hideous. The lower body consisted of gigantic and beastly appearance that came with four legs that have sharp claws, and a snake a tail. She also had claws to go with her arms, and a stomach featuring a cavity with sharp teeth to devour her opponents.

All in all, she was hideous.

And right in front of her was her victim. It was a young girl around Alexander's age, who appeared to have long black hair that reaches down to her knees, had red eyes, and work a a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. She wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. The girl in front of Alexander wasn't exactly dead, but she is going to be in a few moments. Her condition was critical, as she had a large gash across her body. She was slowly breathing as blood seeped out of her.

When Alexander saw that she was still alive, though barely, he still saw it as a chance to save her. He immediately turned to Sho.

"Sho! Stall the Stray Devil! I need to get close to the victim here!" Alexander told Sho, to which he responded with a smirk as he began cracking his knuckles.

"I was planning to from the start!" Sho shouted out with an excited tone, as he burst forth in impressive speed and immediately deliver a knee to the Stray Devil's face.

"GAH! You bastard! Didn't you learn not to hit a lady!?" the Stray Devil cried out in anger. Sho merely smirked at her once more.

"Hah! So zetta slow!" Sho said, as he easily dodged an attack from the Stray Devil. As Sho occupied the Stray Devil, Alexander immediately ran in and kneeled to the girl's body. His eyes narrowed as he saw her condition.

"This is not good..." Alexander said, seeing her life leaving her every second. "...Not good at all. It's a good thing I was able to get to you at this moment." Alexander said, as he began channeling magic onto the ground. Soon, a magic circle appeared underneath the girl's body, as she soon disappeared into its light. What Alexander did was that he managed to send the girl back to his home, and immediately onto a healing machine that he managed to create. The machine will automatically turn on as soon as he body is set on it, so he managed to have her avoid her death.

Alexander sighed, and stood up from he kneeling position. He pushed up his glasses, flashing against the moon light. He sights were soon on the Stray Devil, as she was still busy with Sho, who was still playing with her as he easily dodged her attacks.

"Damn you! Why won't you stand still!" the Stray Devil screeched at him. Sho merely laughed at her as he leapt back from her swinging appendages.

"Llike I said before! So Zetta slow! Infinity!" Sho cried out, as he sent forth multiple balls of energy towards her, exploding on impact. She cried out in pain as she took a few steps back.

"ARGH! D-Damn you!" the Stray Devil once again raised its arms, but soon felt pain rushing through it as it felt it being pierced by something.

"AHHHH! What the hell!?" the Stray Devil cried out in pain, only to see her arm full of holes and bleeding. Her eyes soon saw Alexander standing there, with with dual blasters within his hand.

"Stray Devil, meet **Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk**. The weapon that will bring your own death." Alexander simply stated, as he began shooting demonic energy bullets towards the Stray Devil. He chose to ignore the Stray Devil's cry of pain, as he chose to relentlessly shoot her down. Sho, on the other hand, just began laughing at her as he also began shooting energy rounds at her as well, leading to a merciless bullet rain upon the Stray Devil.

As moments passed by, they stopped their merciless assault on the Stray Devil, seeing that it was no longer necessary to keep at it. After all, what is the point of shooting your bullets, if your target is already full of holes? Because at this moment, the Stray Devil lied there on the floor, dead. Seeing that the battle is over, Alexander dismissed his weapons, while Sho just patted off the imaginary dust off his hands, and stuffed them into his pocket. All he could give out was a chuckle at the end.

"Ah...that felt great." Sho said with a content smile. Alexander raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean the fact that you and I, surprisingly, went on a merciless attack on the Stray Devil, or the fact that you managed to do some action?" Alexander asked.

"Both." Sho simply replied. Alexander sighed once more, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, it seems that this fight is over. Let's go back and-"

*Slam*

Alexander was cut off, as his eyes widened upon hearing the source of noise. He immediately turned his body, and saw a certain someone and her Peerage that he did not want to meet, much less gain their attention. Sadly though, that work went down the drain.

"Alexander!?" Rias shouted out in surprise, her eyes widened upon seeing him. The rest of the Peerage looked surprise as well.

"...Crap." was all Alexander could say, as he gave a frustrated sigh at this. "Why did I have to be discovered by her out of all people..." Alexander said, groaning in frustration as he face palmed.

Today was just not his day.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club Room)**

After they've cleaned up the mess back at the Stray Devil incident, Alexander and his only member of his Peerage were taken to the Occult Research Club Room, which served as the main room for the Gremory's Peerage. Everyone sat down on their respective seats, as Alexander and Sho sat together on the sofa. Alexander sat there with a neutral expression, as he closed his eyes and folded his arms; Sho, on the other hand, just looked completely bored, as if nothing is his concern.

Rias sipped her tea that Akeno made for her, and took a deep breath. Seeing the atmosphere is now perfect, as well as seeing Alexander willing to talk, she began.

"Now then...now that everything is now in order, I believe we can clear a few things up." Rias said to him with a smile. Alexander simply sighed at this.

"Great..." Alexander muttered with no enthusiasm. Rias cleared her throat, and looked at Alexander with an intrigued expression.

"Now then. Who exactly are you, Alexander Moro? Along with your companion?" Rias asked. Alexander saw everyone in the room look at him with raised eyebrows, as if trying to see what is out of him. Honestly, he felt like he was in an interrogation room. No wait...he is.

Alexander calmly pushed up his glasses, flashing against the light. "I am a Devil just like you, heir of the Gremory Pillar." Alexander simply stated, surprissing everyone on both the fact that he is a Devil, and the fact that he knew about them. Sho snickered at their reactions, as if it's something amusing to see.

"You're a Devil?" Rias asked in surprise, and saw Alexander nod. "If you're a Devil...then who is your master?" Rias asked, causing Alexander to simply shrug at her.

"I have no master. I'm a high-class pure blood Devil like you, Gremory." Alexander said, since it was a bit true. He is considered a high-class Devil due to his pureblood, as well as his status in the Marbas Pillar. So he wasn't exactly lying on this one.

"High Class and Pure-Blood...!" Rias said with quiet surprise. Alexander just pushed up his glasses once more, and decided to move onto the main point.

"Yes, I'm a Devil like you Rias. Can we please move onto other questions other than your surprise? I have important matters waiting." Alexander stated, causing Rias to break out of her surprise and slightly frown at him for the way he is speaking to her.

"My, someone is in a hurry." Rias stated as she folded her arms underneath her bust. "Very well. I shall ask one last question. I do not recall a Pillar name Moro, so how can I exactly know that you're a Devil?" Rias asked with suspicion in her tone. Alexander once again didn't become phased by her questions.

"That is because Moro is an alias that I have, to avoid less attention. After all, the heir of the Sitri family also has an alias to go by in the human world. Why can't I do the same?" Alexander returned, as he stood up from his seat, and unfurled his Devil wings in front of her, showing that he is indeed a Devil. Rias couldn't exactly deny the reason why Alexander chose to have an alias to go by, since her best friend/rival Sona chose to do so. And she also couldn't deny the fact that he is a Devil. So those two suspicions were completely wiped out.

"I see..." Rias said with a professional tone, and looked at him once more with curiosity. "Well then, may I know your true name, Alexander-san?" Rias asked him. It was then Alexander narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to slightly flinch at the sudden change in facial expression.

"Unfortunately, I do not wish to disclose that type of information to you, Rias." Alexander said with a cool tone, causing her to frown at his answer.

"What's so hard about revealing your true name, Alexander? It isn't exactly difficult." Rias pointed out. Alexander still didn't budge on her reasoning.

"Well have our own reasons for doing things Rias. And unfortunately, my reasons simply won't let me disclose you on personal information." Alexander said with a cool tone once more. He then turned and began walking out of the room. "I see no purpose of this meeting, other than learning that I'm a Devil. Sho, we're leaving." Alexander told him, causing Sho to finally rise out of his seat with a relieved expression on his face.

"Finally! I've been bored sitting here listening to all those hectopascals talk nothing but irrelevant numbers!" Sho loudly exclaimed, following Alexander.

"Wait! you still didn't explain his connection with you!" Rias called out to him, causing Alexander to just sigh once more at her.

"He is a part of my Peerage. Are you satisfied, because I'm leaving." Alexander said with his patients slipping. He walked out of the room, ignoring the looks he received from Rias and her Peerage. As the two left the room, Sho just smirked at him.

"Well this is a surprise. Who knew that cool and calm demeanor of yours can wilt away so fast?" Sho pointed out with a smirk.

"My patients is usually high. However, the victim of the Stray Devil incident is still at risk. I need to check on her condition." Alexander explained, as he summoned a magic circle underneath him.

"Every moment counts. So let's not waste it." Alexander said seriously, as the light engulfed them as sent them back to his home.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **Alright, before you guys say anything, I'll admit, a few parts of the story was inspired by "High School DxD: Existence". However, this story will take a different course as it proceeds. So do not worry about this becoming a carbon copy of the famous "** **High School DxD: Existence".**

 **Also, for better visual, Unit TW or Thrilled Worker is something I took from Cardfight: Vanguard.**

* * *

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Alexander Marbas, or Alexander Moro (Alias)**

 **Lineage: Marbas Clan**

 **Appearance: Chaos from Under Night In Birth**

 **Personality: Doesn't want too much attention, mature, cares for his friends and comrades, independent, and patient.**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Age: 18**

 **Likes: Technology, making technology, his friends and Peerage, and independence.**

 **Dislikes: Being tied down, having his freedom being stripped away, people who think they're the ones in absolute control, the Old Maou.**

 **Skills/Magic:**

 **1) Mechanical Creation: A unique skill exclusive to the Marbas clan. With the user's imagination, magic input, and the blood of Marbas, the user can create whatever machine-related. They can create a cannon, a mecha robot, a high tech arm blaster. The possibilities are endless. However, the concept itself is just created. There can be improvements made to the machine, and Alexander does this himself.**

 **2) Technology Manipulation: Has the ability to manipulate technology at a certain degree. This can range from simple tools to complex machinery.**

 **3) Lightning Manipulation: To an extent of his "Mechanical Creation", he can use lightning if he needs to.**

 **4) Metal Creation/Manipulation: To an extent of his "Mechanical Creation", he can create and manipulate metal.**

 **Backstory:**

 **Alexander is the last Pure-Blood surviving member of the Marbas Pillar, a clan of devils famous for their aptitude with technology. It is said that their prowess rival that of Ajuka Beelzebub, a Devil inventor who is gifted in the arts of inventing technology. After the Great War and Civil War for the Devils, the Marbas Pillar lost too many of its members during the struggle. As such, they've decided to go into hiding from society, seeing that staying with the Devils might bring further chaos to their group. They were still connected with some important figures, like the Maous and few other people. But other than that, they stayed separate from society.**

 **However, their hiding didn't work too well, as the Old Maou faction found the family, and slaughtered every single member. Alexander managed to survive when his parents used their technology to safety send him away where the Old Maou can't find him. By the time Alexander made it back to where his family was, his whole family was slaughtered.**

 **It was then Alexander began to realize how messed up the Underworld is, seeing how this brought nothing but death and suffering to his family. He decided to sever his connections with Devil Soceity, and live out his own life.** **With nothing but his Peerage Pieces in his hands, thanks to Ajuka staying connected with his family (before severing that connection as well), and some other important items in his hold, he set off and live his life.**

* * *

 **(The Pawns)**

 **Alright, if you guys know who Sho is, then I congratulate you on this one. If not, then I have to explain.**

 **Sho Minamimoto is from the video game "The World Ends With You." If you know him, he is one of the game's antagonist.**

 ** **Now you ask the certain question on why did I choose this guy for his Peerage? For two reasons. The first is for fun. The second is that I'm probably the first fanfic writer to use an "The World Ends With You" character into the story.** **And in my opinion, Sho was not really the "bad guy" to sort of say.** **I always felt that Sho felt more of a guy who just wanted to rise up in rank and power. That's about it. His arrogant attitude doesn't really help his image, but oh well.****

 **In this fanfic, Sho Minamoto is your stereotypical anime deliquiant. However, he doesn't have any urge to rise up to power or overthrow Alexander. The two have a compromised and solid relationship with each other, so they don't fight.**

 **I've also decided to have Sho have a Sacred Gear that is the same as is game abilities: Leo Cantus.** **It's basically the same thing from the video game, so Sho has the same abilities as he does in the game. Well, maybe except for the teleporting and shadow mechanics. Basically what it does is that it similar to the Boosted Gear, it greatly multiplies the user's base strength. This also give the user to manipulate energy to attack.** **The Balance Breaker? Fully transform into the beast that Sho transforms into in the game**

 **Levi Kazama is from Trinity Seven, while** **Yuma Kuga is from World Trigger. They're both Pawns.**

* * *

 **Peerage (Current)**

 **Alexander Marbas (King)**

 **Sho Minamimoto (Pawn x 4)**

 **Kuga Yuma (Pawn x 2 - One Mutation Piece)**

 **Levi Kazama (Pawn x 2 - One Mutation Piece)**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or any other elements included in this.**

 **Wow. For the first chapter, my story has received more reviews and favs than my two previous DxD stories. It this sub-genre really that popular? I'll never know.**

 **Anyways, I've managed to make up this second chapter of The Mechanical Devil due to a flood of ideas and inspiration. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Reincarnated Devil Knight**

 **(Alexander's Home)**

Alexander immediately walked into his underground lab when he entered his home, with Sho following in suit. His other Pawns noticed this as well, and followed him as well. He walked through the shelves of gadgets and technology he managed to make, and soon made to his intended destination.

His machine healing the victim from the Stray Devil incident.

She was laid flat on a table with machines above her emitting a soft green light. Her breathing was a bit shallow and the wounds she had is almost being knitted to recovery. At a first look, she looked fine. But Alexander narrowed his eyes, as he walked up to the healing machines, and took out his laptop computer. After connecting it wirelessly to the machine, he soon began typing away from the computer. Sho, on the other hand, just looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"So she's the poor digit that got done in by the trash?" Sho asked. Alexander nodded at him.

"Indeed. I was able to get to her and save her from imminent death thanks to your actions. So a death was averted around that time." Alexader said, his eyes still on the computer. Sho just grunted at the answer, and folded his arms.

"So I guess as soon as the poor digit is healed, she'll head on back to her home." Sho said, and then began to stretch himself. "Well, it seems we got the boring stuff out of the way. If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to testing." Sho said, walking off to find whatever technology he can have fun with.

"Have fun." Alexander simply stated, as he analyzed the readings he got from the computer. Meanwhile, both Kuga and Levi looked at the woman before him.

"Hm, so she was attacked by a stray devil...how unfortunate for her." Kuga said while scratching his chin.

"Hope she gets better soon. Hey Alex, do you think she's going to turn out alright?" Levi asked him while using his nickname of "Alex", as Alexander was sometimes a mouthful. Alexander didn't answer the questions, but he heavily frown on what he saw.

"Oh no...this isn't good..." Alexander said with grim tone. As soon as he said that, he heard a groan leaving the girl's lips. Alexander immediately put his computer aside, and stood up to see the girl waking up. He then turned to his Peerage and gestured them to give them some alone time. Seeing this, the two Pawns nodded at him and left the room.

He saw her slowly opening her eyes, and then slightly closed it to adjust her eyes to the lighting of the room. As soon as she did, she looked around her, trying to see where she is at. As soon as her eyes were laid upon Alexander, she looked at him with a slightly surprised and confused expression.

"...Who are...you?" she said weakly to him.

"Alexander Moro." Alexander introduced himself. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm the guy who managed to prevent your death from coming real soon." Alexander stated, and then scolded himself for what he said. He seriously needed to work on his social skills.

He saw the black haired girl's eyes slightly widened as soon as she heard that. "...Then it's true...I was attacked by a...monster..." the young girl said. Alexander nodded at her.

"Yes. You were indeed attacked. Fortunately, the monster was taken care of." Alexander told her, reassuring her that she wouldn't have to worry about it. It indeed work, as he saw the girl close her eyes in relief.

"...That's...good to hear..." the girl said, once again with a weak voice. Alexander frowned, seeing the girl weak in this state.

'And she isn't going to get better anytime soon...' Alexander grimly thought, and then sighed. Seeing that there is not point in dragging this out, he decided to tell her.

"...So how are you feeling?" Alexander asked. The girl weakly turned her head to him, and tried to feel her body. Unfortunately, she couldn't move her arms or legs at the moment, as it felt weak.

"I feel...weak." she said to him. Alexander frowned as he closed his eyes.

"...I see." Alexander said. She was a bit concerned by the attitude he is giving, and decided to ask.

"Is...is there something wrong?" the young girl asked. Alexander stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing in frustration.

"Unfortunately...there is." Alexander said, as he opened his eyes and looked at the young girl with sorrowful look in his eyes. "Even though I've managed to prevent your death at the hands of the Stray Devil, the wounds that have been inflicted upon you say otherwise." Alexander told her, causing her eyes to slightly widened.

"My...wounds?" she asked. Alexander nodded at her.

"Yes. Due to the injuries, I'm afraid that you've lost too much blood because of it. Even my healing technology isn't strong enough to regenerate the lost blood cells within you. Even though I can take you to the hospital, where they have the blood, then that means I have to turn off this machine and carry you there. But as soon as I turn off this machine, your life will immediately...perish." Alexander informed her, not liking the situation they were currently in.

"I...I see..." the girl weakly said, as she turned her head to the soft green lights healing her.. "Does that mean...I'm going to die?"

Silence passed between the two, as Alexander looked down to the ground with a frustrated look. "Unfortunately...yes." Alexander told her with. He then bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry. If only I could make it to you sooner, then my healing technology might be able to save you..." Alexander told her, causing her to weakly shake her head.

"No...it's alright. You've...done everything...that you could..." she told him, as she continued to look at the ceiling with a vacant look on her face. She weakly frowned, and Alexander saw the sadness and regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...imoto...you onee-chan...isn't able to make it back home..." she said weakly to herself. "Things are...going to be tough on your own...I...I..." her eyes began to tear up slightly, "...I'm sorry..." she weakly sobbed and apologized to her supposed sister back at their home. When Alexander saw the sorrowful look in her eyes, he soon found himself feeling the same thing that he experienced.

The feeling of losing your family helplessly before you.

It was something that he horribly felt on that day, when the Old Maou slaughtered and killed the rest of his family, while his mother and father managed to hide him. Even though they saved him, they couldn't save him from the despair when he saw his family slaughtered. Alexander clenched his fist when he remembered those memories. He gritted his teeth at the situation the girl was in. He couldn't bear and stand to see this kind of thing.

Not anymore.

He soon opened his eyes with a resolute look, and he soon realized on what he could do. It might be a long shot, but it was worth trying.

"Do you want to live?" Alexander immediately asked, causing the girl to break out of her tears, and slowly turn her head towards him.

"...I'm...sorry?" she weakly asked.

"Do you want to live?" Alexander asked her once more. She looked at him confusedly, but regardless nodded. He then continued.

"Do you want to live so badly, just to live for your loved ones?" Alexander asked. Once again, the young girl nodded at him.

"Yes...I...I want to live. I want to help...my sister...she's...she's..." she said with tears leaking from her eyes. Alexander then took out a a tissue, and wiped off the tears off her eyes.

"Please...do not cry. You're only making this hard on yourself." Alexander told her, and saw her slowly stopping the tears leaking from her eyes. A few more tears left her eyes, but soon stopped leaking as she willed herself to stop it. She stayed silent, intent on listening on what he has to say. Alexander looked at her for a few moments, before he turned around and reached for something. As he did, he continued talking to her.

"I see your desire to live. To live for others. To live for your loved ones. That is something admirable." Alexander stated, as he managed to grab onto the object. He then began dragging it out, and slowly closer towards him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Alexander muttered to himself, as he took it off his shelf. He then wiped the dusts off the box, and turned to the injured girl.

"If you're willing to live again, then I can give it to you." Alexander told her, suprising her.

"You...can...?" she weakly asked with surprise evident in her tone. Alexander nodded at her.

"Indeed...however..." Alexander said, as he frowned at the box he is holding. "There is a price to pay. A price that I certainly don't like. If it didn't, then I wouldn't hesitate on using it. But a price is a price to something that is...life changing." Alexander said, as he began opening the box.

"And that price is...?" she weakly asked. Alexander stayed silent for a short bit, trying to find the right words to say.

"...You're going to be reincarnated into something called a Devil. I'm sure you're aware of what a Devil generally is?" Alexander asked, and saw her nod. Alexander than continued. "With what I have, I can resurrect your life, and give you a new stronger body to help you recover. However, the price at that is becoming a Devil, as well as becoming a part of my Peerage. In other words, you're becoming a servant of mine." Alexander told her, which surprised the girl.

"...Becoming a devil...and servant?" she weakly asked. Alexander nodded at her, and gave a frustrated sigh.

"...I'm terribly sorry. I would have immedealty used these pieces to save your life, but these two consequences hold me back from doing this. That is why I am asking you this. Will you become a Devil and serve under me, or choose to protect your humanity and pass away from the wounds? The choice is yours." Alexander told her. He saw the girl stay silent for a few moments, as he saw her trying to think it over. After what felt like a long time, she soon turned to Alexander once more.

"...I...I..." she said weakly, and then slightly coughed. Probably due to the fact that her life is slowly fading away to its last drop. "...I want to live. I don't want to leave my sister behind..." she said with a resolute tone, though in a weak voice. But it was enough to show she was willing to go through it. Alexander didn't react to it, but continued to stare at her.

"...So you're willing to pay the price? There is no going back on this." Alexander told her.

"...Yes. I am...sure." she said to him. Alexander saw the look in her eyes, and simply sighed on the answer she is giving.

"*Sigh*...very well. If that is what you wish and prepared for, then I shall fulfill it." Alexander told her, as he opened the box and began searching through it. He then took out a Knight Piece, and laid it on her abdomen. The piece began to glow.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this...again" Alexander muttered to himself, but then shook his head. He looked down at the girl.

"Before we begin...I need to know your name. May I ask what it is?" Alexander asked. The young women blinked at him, but then nodded.

"My name is...Akame." the girl now known as Akame introduced herself. Alexander simply nodded at her.

"Akame. Got it." Alexander said to her. "I'll remember that name when we meet the next time we meet. For now...rest." Alexander told her, as he turned off the healing machine, the very lifeline between her and death. The green light soon stopped emitting from the machine, and the machine was now left off. Akame soon felt darkness taking over her vision, as she no longer felt something supporting her. All she could give out was one last breath, before she slowly closed her eyes.

Seeing that she passed away, he stood up from his seat and put his hand over the Pawn Pieces. Pushing and connecting his magic with the the Knight Piece, he began his chant.

 **"I hereby declare in the name of Marbas that you, Akame, will be resurrected and become my comrade! From here on, you are a Knight that will that will forge our paths and break away from our chains!"**

As soon as Alexander finished that chant, a bright glow began to emanate between Akame and the pieces. The bright light flashed intensely, as the Knight piece slowly sinked into the teenager, and soon submerged themselves into it. As soon as the pieces did, the bright glow began to fade away. The glow stopped, and it signified the ending of the ritual.

Alexander simply sighed once more, seeing this thing over with. He soon saw Akame give shallow breathing, showing that she is back to life once more. He immediately turned back on the healing machine, and the green light soon started to heal her again. She was showered with the light, and her breathing become more stable every passing minute.

Seeing that she was now becoming stable and alive, Alexander chose to slump onto the chair he had, as if exhausted from the whole thing.

"It's finally done..." Alexander said to himself, sighing that is was over with. He then leaned back on his chair, and stared at the ceiling. "Things are about to get interesting from here on..." Alexander muttered to himself.

* * *

 **(At School)**

Alexander just leaned back on his chair as he starred right outside the window. He was busy contemplating by the fact that he just rescued someone by putting her into his peerage. That means as of this moment, she is his servant and responsibility. He wasn't exactly thrilled of having her in his Peerage, nor was he displeased. He was happy that he managed to rescue her, while at the same time having to deal with the hassle of this whole "servant" thing.

He honestly dislikes the term of servant and master in Peerage system. To him, putting someone into his Peerage means welcoming someone into a circle of friends or family. He isn't exactly as "affectionate" like a Gremory, but he'll certainly treat those who come into his Peerage as a good friend or family.

He doesn't like being all "I order you do to this. I need to keep track of your activity." and the other kind. No, he doesn't want to have absolute control over his Peerage. He prefers working along them instead of commanding them like some typical leader/king. While the ideal "king" to Devils is to being in command and on a higher order, he doesn't think like that. After all, a King is nothing without his subjects, and the subjects are lost without a king. That is why he'll fight alongside his Peerage.

Sho is more or less a friend. While the two don't exactly have that ideal "friendship" to others, their relationship is solid between the two of them.

The reason why he keeps the thing he detests is because it's a keepsake from Ajuka. From what he could remember, his family were good associates and colleagues with the Maou. So he decided to continue on the family connection with Ajuka by keeping the Evil Pieces with him, despite severing the connection himself.

'My life is about to get busy...' Alexander thought as he stared out the window.

* * *

 **(After school - His Laboratory)**

After finishing school, he immediately headed to his home. Alexander entered his underground lab to see how Akame's condition is. Walking through various shelves, he found Akame sitting upwards on the board she was laying on. He saw her looking at her arms, flexing it to see if they were functioning well. That's what he intends to do as well.

"Hey Akame." Alexander greeted her, causing her to break her stare at her arm and to him instead.

"Alexander-san..." Akame said to him. Alexander slightly smiled at the condition she is in, and decided that things were going well.

"Hello there. I take that the overnight recovery worked well?" Alexander asked. Akame nodded at him.

"Yes, it did. I actually feel stronger and lighter than before..." Akame said, looking over herself. Alexander nodded at her.

"That's certainly good news. And as for that feeling you have right now, it is quite natural. Since you became a reincarnated Devil, you now have a stronger body." Alexander told her, which caused her eyes to slightly widened in realization.

"That's right...I'm a Devil now..." Akame said, as she looked all over herself. "I expected a more...demonic appearance." Akame quietly commented. Alexander merely chuckled at that.

"That is what most people expect on what us Devils look like today." Alexander told her, causing her to look surprised at him.

"Wait...you're a Devil?" Akame asked in surprise. Alexander nodded at her.

"Indeed. I'm a Devil. Shocking, isn't it?" Alexander asked her, to which made Akame nod at him. He then shrugged at her answer. "Well, I don't blame you for going on assumptions on what Devils look like, so it's fine." Alexander told her. He then looked at her with a questioning look.

"So how does it feel to be a Devil. Do you feel anything?" Alexander asked. Akame looked at herself for a few moments, before she shook her head.

"No...I honestly don't feel anything. Except for the stronger feeling, nothing I feel is different." Akame told him, causing him to simply nod at her.

"That's certainly good to hear. We wouldn't want any anomalies during your reincarnation to a Devil." Alexander said to her. Akame nodded at him. She then saw Alexander snap his fingers for some reason, and she was surprised when she saw a two weird metal objects with eyes floating up to Alexander. Between the two was a tray of freshly cooked food, and Alexander set it down in front of her.

"You must be quite hungry after what transpired that night. I assume that you're hungry?" Alexander asked, causing Akame to immediately nod at dig in at the food she was given. As she was busy digging through her food, she looked at Alexander with a questioning look.

"So...what now?" Akame asked out of nowhere, as she stopped in the process of eating her food. Alexander blinked at her, confused on the type of question she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Alexander responded with a confused tone. Akame simply tilted her head at him.

"I'm asking what should we do now. You resurrected me into a Devil, and told me that I have to be your servant." Akame told him, reminding him that is indeed what her occupation to him is right now.

"So..." Akame said, looking unsure of herself on what to do. "..Is there...something I should do now...master?" Akame asked an awkward and unsure fashion. Alexander immediately groaned, immediately seeing on something he didn't want. Alexander then sighed, and pushed up his glasses.

"First off, please do not call me master. It makes me feel uncomfortable just being in the sort of position." Alexander told her, surprising Akame on what he told her. "Instead...just call me by my regular name. Alexander or Alexander-san is what I'm fine with me." Alexander informed her, causing Akame to nod at him.

"Alexander-san then." Akame told him. Alexander sighed as he folded his arms.

"The second thing I should tell you is that you're not in harsh slavery, so don't worry about any of that cruel slavery you often see in history or stories." Alexander told her. "Instead, think of it like a business relationship. I'm your boss, and your my employee. Sounds more better, right?" Alexander asked, causing her to once again nod at him. He then cleared his throat.

"That being said, there is one final thing I should tell you." Alexander said to her, causing her to listen intently on what he has to say. "Since you've become a member of my Peerage, it is said that I have responsibility over you, which is true. However, my responsibility over you doesn't mean that I can control on how you want to life your own life." Alexander told her, breaking any expectations of anything negative she is in. "However, the problem lies that you're a Devil now, which means that you're automatically an enemy to certain factions." Alexander informed her, causing Akame to blink at this.

"Enemy to certain factions?" Akame asked, causing Alexander to nod at her. He then proceeded to explain everything to her. About the Three Factions, the Great War, the Peerage system, everything. He explained to her everything she needed to know since she was entering the supernatural world. By the end of it, Akame just had a cute confused look on her face, as if she is trying to comprehend all the information he is giving her.

"...This is a lot to take in..." Akame said, rubbing her temples. Alexander nodded in understanding at her response.

"I know this is a lot to take in, so take your time in comprehending it." Alexander told her, and stood up from his seat. "We can talk more about this some other time. Right now, don't you have a sister that you need to take care of?" Alexander asked her, causing Akame's eyes to widened in realization.

"You're right!" Akame said in realization as she stood up from the board. "I need to get home now! Kurome must be worried!" Akame said, as she rushed towards the exit of the laboratory. As she did, she rushed pass Sho, who just entered the room.

"Woah! What the-!?" Sho said in surprise as she hurriedly pass him. Sho just rubbed his head at her fleeing figure, and turned to see Alexander walking to the exit.

"The hell?" Sho said to him with a confused look. Alexander just sighed at him.

"She's just rushing home to see her sister." Alexander told his Pawn as he walked pass him. "By the way, we have a new member to the Peerage now." Alexander said last minute before heading to the kitchen. Sho stood there for a few moments as soon as he heard that, and then realized on what's happening.

"Oi! She better not take up my time on testing your gadgets!" Sho shouted to Alexander as he walked into the kitchen with him. Levi popped her head out of the ceiling with her usual smile on her face.

"Oh? We have a new member? And a female at that too. This Peerage could use some female members..." Levi commented. Meanwhile, Kuga coincidentally walked by with his usual =B= of his.

"Hmhm, things are about to get interesting around here..." Kuga said.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

After Akame went back to her sister and took care of her most of the day, she decided it was the best time to head back to Alexander's home and discuss more about this life she is entering as a Devil. To be honest to herself, she was surprised when Alexander told her he was a Devil. She expected a Devil to have red skin and horns on their heads. But no. Alexander looked liked a regular teenager. That's it.

When she was taught about the fact that she was turned into a Devil thanks to the Evil Pieces, she didn't really know how to act on this. Should she be worried that she is a Devil, or the fact that she is an enemy to certain factions.

Regardless, she doesn't regret her decision. She is not going to leave her sister Kurome behind. She is heavily ill, and she won't leave her behind to die. Akame found herself standing in front of the door of Alexander's house, and knocked on the door a bit. She waited for a bit, and heard a few footsteps approach the door. As the door opened, she found herself looking at a tall and lean man with punk clothes.. If she could remember correctly, this guy's name was Sho.

"Oh. It's the poor digit that got struck by the hectopascal." Sho said in recognition. Akame just blinked at his wording, not understanding what he said. But judging by his tone, it sounded like he doesn't even care.

"If you're looking for Alexander, he's in his underground laboratory, no doubt working on his machines." Sho said as he jabbed his thumb towards the door that leads to the lab.

"Alright..." Akame said, and then proceeded to move out of the way as Sho walked out of the house while carrying another gadget in his hand.

"Can't wait to test this out..." Sho said as he walked away from Alexander's home. Akame just blinked at Sho just leaving the house, until she decided that she would ask questions later, and walk in his home. As she did, she noticed two other people sitting in the living room she passed by. She found a young boy with white hair, while the other is a young girl. They both sensed her, and they both turned.

"Oh, you're the new member of this Peerage. It's nice to meet you." Kuga said while giving a wave. "I'm Kuga Yuma, and I'm 13 years old." Kuga introduced himself, surprising Akame a bit that such a young child is involved with Alexander. Meanwhile, the other girl stood up.

"Nice to meet you, new member of this Peerage. The name's Levi Kazama, your female companion of this Peerage." Levi introduced herself. Seeing their introductions, Akame bowed her head.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Akame. Please take care of me well." Akame introduced herself to the Peerage.

"Hmhm, she's polite. She is way more better than Sho..." Kuga commented, causing Levi to agree.

"Agreed. Now Akame-san, since you're here, that means you're here to see Alexander. Well, follow me, considering his underground lab is a bit messy." Levi said, as she led Akame to Alexander's lab.

* * *

 **(Alexander's Lab)**

She walks in the laboratory while following Levi, and finds a bunch of shelves with multiple gadgets lying around. She walked through the shelves, until she found Alexander sitting near a table, while tinkering with a machine. He soon stopped when he noticed her presence, and turned his body to see her standing nearby.

"Oh, Akame. You're here." Alexander said, recognizing her presence.

"Hello Alexander-san." Akame greeted as she bowed in greeting. It was then Levi gave an sly smile at Alexander.

"Since you two are going talk for a while, shouldn't Akame-san get a seat?" Levi asked him, causing Alexander to blink at this. He then realized that his Pawn was right, and looked around to see if Akame can sit on. After moving his eyes around, he sighed and pulled out a metal box. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I usually work alone in this room. So I never thought about getting a second chair. Here. You can sit on this metal box." Alexander said with an apologetic tone, as he gestured to a metal box big enough to be sat on.

"It's alright..." Akame said, as she took the box.

"Geez Alex, you should be more considerate towards you guest more. I guess getting chairs is important." Levi said with a slightly teasing tone. However, Alexander simply nodded at her.

"You're right Levi. I should write down a reminder to get some chairs..." Alexander said as he took out a stick note, but then stopped when he realized something. "...Actually, I can create chairs with certain features one them. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Alexander said, as he jotted down what he thought. Akame simply blinked at this, while Levi simply sighed.

"That's Alex for you. He always has a strong interest in creating gadgets. I guess he takes that from his Marbas blood." Levi said, causing Akame to blink in confusion.

"Marbas...?" Akame asked. This caused Alexander to clear his throat a bit, attracting the attention of the two girls.

"I'll explain it to her later. Right now, we have more pressing matters." Alexander said to them, and turned to Akame. "Akame, did you have enough time of processing what I told you?" Alexander asked, causing Akame to silently nod at him.

"...Yes." Akame responded stoically, causing him to nod at this.

"Right. Now, continuing where we left off, I should explain to you the relationship between the Three Factions more specifically, as I just gave you the general run down." Alexander started, as he pushed up his glasses. "Currently, we are still at war, but now we have come to a ceasefire. There are still a few small fights, but the Three Factions aren't stupid to ignite a full scale, considering the fact that each Faction's populations took a rather heavy loss." Alexander explained.

"Considering the situation we are in, the Fallen Angels are most likely aggressive towards both towards Devils and Angels. However, we Devils have a rather ugly relationship with Fallen Angels compared to Angels themselves. And taking this into account, I can assume the Fallen Angels within this town are acting suspicious as well. Honestly, what is Gremory thinking?" Alexander muttered to himself on the last part, before he shook his head. He then looked at Akame.

"Considering that you're a reincarnated Devil, Fallen Angel will target you from now on. Surely, you realize that, right?" Alexander told her, causing Akame to silently nod at him.

"Right. I'm now in danger because of that fact. However, I do not regret it. I'm willing to pay the price to be with my sister." Akame said with a resolute tone. Levi whistled in respect, while Alexander simply nodded at her.

"Like I said before, you have a strong will to live for others. That is something I respect and admire." Alexander said, as he proceeded to push up his glasses. "Now then, onto the next topic..." Alexander said, before Levi cut in.

"Aren't you going to explain about the Pillars, Alex?" Levi reminded him with a sly smile, causing Alexander to stop on what he is about to say. He simply sighed, before he pushed up his glasses once more.

"...There's not much to say. The 72 Pillars are generally 72 families of pure-blooded Devils. However, the Great War has wiped out a large portion of the Pillars, and even made a few pillars go extinct. As far as I know, only about 34 clans remain. But they're considered only the pure-types. There are more clans, but they lost status due to trivial things such as losing said pure-blood status. Honestly, the Devils are too stupid and prideful to let such a thing get to them." Alexander said while sighing. Akame and Levi saw the apparent dislike upon his face, but Akame decided to ask one more question.

"...Out of curiosity, which Pillar are you from?" Akame asked, causing Alexander to look at her with a neutral expression.

"I'm from the Marbas Pillar." Alexander answered. "Now that it's out of the way, we shall now prepare your training in order to learn how to defend yourself." Alexander said, as he turned to his computer. Akame then saw multiple windows show up on the large screen, and Alexander proceeded to type up whatever he was doing.

"First off, on what days are you free? I can't tear you away from taking care of your sister and other responsibilities..." Alexander asked, causing Akame to blink at this.

"...I'm free on the weekends, and afternoons after my job and school." Akame answered him, causing him to nod at this.

"Alright. What time do you usually get off of work?" Alexander asked.

While the two discussed about Akame's new schedule, Levi excused herself as she saw that they were busy.

* * *

 **(Living Room)**

Levi soon left the underground lab and made herself comfortable in the living room, which coincidentally had Kuga in it as well. Kuga was reading a book, and noticed Levi entering the room.

"Oh, Levi. Is Akame and Alexander-san talking about her schedule?" Kuga asked, causing Levi to nod at him.

"Yeah. They're currently busy trying to induct Akame's life into the life of a Devil." Levi answered him.

"Hm hm. I see." Kuga said while giving his usual =B= face. He then gave a small grin as he leaned back on is chair. "Let's see. That makes her the fourth member to join this Peerage by pure chance. Who would've thought?" Kuga commented.

"You got that right." Levi agreed as she plopped down on the sofa. "Every single one of us joined this Peerage by chance, or when we were on our last legs." Levi said while shrugging.

"Does that bother you at all?" Kuga simply asked.

"Not really." Levi said while shrugging. "I mean, he has given us a choice whether or not we want to continue on living. And even he shows dislike for such a technique to have someone shed their humanity behind and become a servant." Levi said.

They were all saved by him, and he has given them a choice whether or not to become a Devil. However, despite the conditions they were in, they decided on their own whim to become a Devil and live their life as one. It was their choice, not someone who decides it for them. He even asked them that if they would join his Peerage if circumstances were different for them. They told him that it wouldn't really matter at that point, considering what's done is done. They cannot change the past.

Ever since they joined his Peerage, he has done nothing but support them or allow them to do what they want with their lives. But even so, they chose to follow Alexander as a thanks for what he has done for them.

"And that what makes Alexander such a good King..." Kuga said while simply nodding his head.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **(Afternoon - Outside)**

After some time in discussing about Akame's work schedule, the two now stood in front of his house.

"Alright then. Now that we fixed your schedule, we'll meet here after you finish your school work, correct?" Alexander said to his Knight, causing the young woman to nod at him.

"Alright then. Seeing how we managed to set up our schedule, we're now finished." Alexander concluded. The young woman simply nodded at him and turned to walk away. Before she could, however, Alexander remembered something.

"Oh, wait a moment..." Alexander called out to her, causing Akame to stop in her tracks and turn her head towards him.

"Yes?" Akame asked. Alexander then dug into his jacket pocket, and took out a small device with a button on it. He then held out it out to Akame.

"Here." Alexander told her, causing Alexander to blink upon the device she was given. She looked at the small device in her hand.

"What is it?" Akame asked.

"This is a teleportation signal device that I come up with." Alexander told her, causing Akame to look at him with a slightly confused expression. Seeing her confusion, he explained further. "Simply tap this device, and it'll let me know that you are in an emergency, just in case you encounter any danger. The moment I'm notified about it, I can use that signal and teleport directly to you." Alexander told her, causing Akame to understand the explanation.

"Ah, I see..." Akame said, before she pocketed the device. "Thank you Alexander-san."

"It's no problem." Alexander told her. "Now then, with that out of the way, you can go home now." Alexander told her, causing Akame to simply nod at him.

"Right." Akame responded, as she resumed her walking. As she did walk away, Alexander turned back and walked inside his house.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

A few days have passed since the particular incident, and Alexander's eyebrows slightly twitched when he felt he was being followed. He turned around, and found Gremory's Rook, Koneko, silently following him while hiding at the same time. Unfortunately for her, Alexander had a few gadgets that can keep track certain followers.

'They're annoyingly persistent...' Alexander thought as he continued one walking, trying to ignore his follower.

'Tch, moving out isn't an option. If I do move out, Gremory would surely become suspicious of my movements, and even report it to her brother. However, knowing her pride, she would try to figure out things on her own. I suppose I should just play along in order to stay in cover.' Alexander thought to himself, before he turned left on the hallway. As he did, he found Yukina standing there. She turned and found him, causing her to smile as she walked towards him.

"Ah, senpai! I'm glad I found you!" Yukina said as she walked towards him. Alexander blinked upon this.

"Himeragi-kun? Is there something wrong?" Alexander responded with a slightly confused tone. Yukina nodded at him.

"Yes. Unfortunately, some of my classmates in the computer club has encountered something wrong. They were hoping that you could fix it." Yukina said. Alexander simply pushed up his glasses.

"I see..." Alexander said, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to throw off Koneko. "I'll see what I can do for them." Alexander responded, causing Yukina to smile at him.

"Thanks senpai!"

* * *

 **(Afterwards)**

"Thank you so much Moro-senpai!" a girl said with braided hair and glasses, bowing in thanks to the young Devil.

"It's no problem. If there is any problems, feel free to ask me for help. I kind of enjoy dealing with this sort of thing." Alexander responded with a calm expression. The girl smiled and nodded at him.

"Well then, take care." Alexander said out of courtesy as he walked away from the computer club room. As he did, he missed the whispers made around the club.

"Mou, a guy like him is perfect for our club. I wonder why he hasn't joined..."

"He is known to sometimes be a loner, so I guess he's a bit antisocial..."

"Just a little bit. But I guess that's what add the charm."

Giggles were made in the club room after that.

As Alexander walked away from the room, he didn't expect himself to run into another person who wanted his attention. He stopped himself as he was approached by a man with blonde messy hair.

"Hey, Moro-senpai. Kaichou wants to speak with you about something." the teenager said as he jabbed his thumb behind him. If Alexander can remember correctly, this is Saji Genshirou, a recent pawn of Sona Sitri's Peerage. When Alexander heard this, he inwardly narrowed his eyes.

'So Sitri decided to make her move as well.' Alexander thought. It made Alexander wanting to decline on what he is told, but he decided that he should just confront this with Sona immediately, and hopefully get her off his back. Maybe it will lessen the eyes on him when he went to Kuoh Academy, unlike Rias and her Peerage, who are a bit stubborn on finding out.

"...Lead the way." Alexander responded with a calm tone.

* * *

 **(Student Council Room)**

The two soon arrived at the student council room, and Saji pushed open the doors. As he walked inside the room, noted the individuals in the room.

The room was quite spacious, with one long rectangular desk in the middle of the room, probably for the Student Council members to do their work. He saw a few file cabinets on the side of the room, and saw one small sofa on the other side of the room. At the end of the room was one long rectangular window that allowed light to flow into the room.

Upon entering the room, he saw that all the Student Council members were there, each one of them working at their respective work spaces. Sona, who was the Student Council President, sat at the end of the table while working through some paperwork. When the two entered the room, Sona noticed their presence.

"You brought him Saji-kun. Good. You may go take your seat." Souna told him, causing Saji to straighten at her.

"Right!" Saji said with a diligent tone, and immediately moved to follow her commands. Alexander raised an eyebrow at her as he entered into the room.

"Moro-kun, please take a seat. We have a lot to discuss about." Sona told him. Alexander didn't say anything but head to the seat available to him. As he did, Sona folded her fingers together.

"Now then Moro-kun, do you know why you're here?" Sona asked him. Alexander merely sighed as he was asked that question.

"I believe it's to discuss that I am a Devil, heiress of the Sitri Pillar?" Alexander simply replied. Sona nodded at him.

"Correct. It seems that you are aware of who we are then. That will cut things shortly then." Sona said as she pushed up her glasses. "Now then, I just have a couple of questions for you, and you can be on your way." Sona told him. After hearing what Rias told her, she had to approach Alexander in a careful manner.

"And what would that be?" Alexander asked.

"Firstly, what exactly brings you to our territory? Surely, you must've known about us controlling Kuoh." Sona told him. Alexander merely sighed upon that question.

"I merely ended up here by chance. I'm currently traveling around the world while maintaining my studies. It was by chance that I ended up here. After completing my education here, I'll be on my way to do my own business. Unless you want me to move out of your territory, then I can comply." Alexander told her. However, much to his ire, he saw Sona shake her head at him.

"That is not necessary Moro-san. If we force Devils out of our territories without hearing reason or through offensive measures, then it'll harsh our family's name, as well as provoking your family." Sona told him.

'Tch. Figures with their political system.' Alexander thought while annoyed upon this. "And what is the second question you have for me?" Alexander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's merely a curious question. Just like Rias, you told her that you don't wish to disclose your Pillar name. Tell me, is your identity that personal?" Sona asked. Alexander merely folded his arms at her.

"Like I said to the Gremory. I have my own reasons, and even I won't share my reasons with you." Alexander answered her. Sona narrowed her eyes upon this.

"I see..." Sona quietly said, before she decided to let go of the issue for now. "Very well then, I have no business in intruding with our personal reasons. I believe I have my questions answered now, so you can leave." Sona told him. Alexander then stood up from his seat, and made his way to the door. Before he did, he turned his head towards her.

"Since I'm here, let me tell you this Sitri. I will leave you guys alone, then you'll leave me alone. Are we clear on that?" asked the young heiress. Sona was quiet for a short moment, before she nodded at h

"...Yes, I believe we can reach upon that sort of agreement." Sona told him. Alexander then turned his head back to the door.

"Then I'm taking my leave." Alexander said as he exited the room.

* * *

 **(Labratory)**

After finishing his business with Sona, as well as finishing his classes at school, Alexander decided to go home. And like usual, return to his laboratory and work on his gadgets that he loved to spend time on. Meanwhile, his Peerage was currently helping Akame exercise and train her body to become stronger physically. So at the moment, he is left alone to take care of his own thing.

Sparks flew everywhere as he worked on the inside components of his latest design, while Alexander wore a metal cover to protect his face. As he continued working, his ears soon picked up ringing from a large monitor nearby him. Stopping his work, he backed up from it and lifted the cover from his face. As he looked to see who it was, his eyebrow immediately twitched.

"Of all the times you chose to call, you do it now...?" Alexander muttered with an annoyed tone, before he heavily sighed as he pushed the answer button nearby him.

The screen soon lit up to a communication screen, and it revealed the person who is calling him. He was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back. He currently wore a grey yukata. The man gave an easy going grin upon seeing Alexander.

"Yo, Alexander! How is my favorite and fellow scientist doing?" the man said with a carefree tone. Alexander immediately grew annoyed upon the sight of the man.

"...Azazel." Alexander said while trying to keep a neutral tone. "To what do I owe the unexpected and unwanted pleasure?" Alexander greeted. Azazel simply pouted upon the response.

"Oh c'mon, I figured giving you a few weeks would cool you off. Are you still pissed off because of what happened?" Azazel said with a wry grin. Alexander grew tick marks upon hearing this.

"Pissed is an understatement Azazel..." Alexander said, trying to compress his anger and keep up his patience. There are a few people in the world who can manage to reduce his patients in a few short moments. Azazel serves as a primary member among all of them.

"...Do you have any idea what you have caused thanks to that little experiment of yours...?" Alexander asked with strained tone.

"Don't you mean ours?" Azazel said with an amused smile.

"Don't lump me in with you shenanigans Azazel. That was clearly your fault." Alexander pointed out.

"Oh c'mon, even you partook in my experiments." Azazel retorted with a lazy tone.

"That may be true, but I wasn't the one responsible for blowing up an entire mountain." Alexander said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh c'mon, I can't be that bad. It's just a mountain..." Azazel said. It was then he gave an annoyed look at Azazel.

"A mountain that was owned by the Marquis of Amon himself! Seriously, your experiment nearly cost my identity! The Marquis sent his Peerage, along with other subordinates, just to find the culprit! I spent days just to cover my tracks! And even so, I had to carefully plan the hiding spot, which is ironically here in Kuoh. And thanks to that, I was found by the sisters of the Maous themselves." Alexander listed with a very annoyed tone this time.

Silence passed between the two, with Azazel blinking owlishly upon this.

"...Well when you put it like that, it makes me sound like a dick." Azazel commented.

"Gee, I wonder what gave it away..." Alexander muttered sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, you know?" Azazel said with a lazy and amused tone. "And judging by your looks, it looks like you need to get laid. I know a few woman who like the intellectual types." Azazel suggested with a grin.

Alexander's eyebrow then twitched heavily, before he took in a deep breath and exhale. At the same time, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Keep your sexual episodes to yourself Azazel. And knowing you, you're not calling for a simple greeting. You called me for something." Alexander told him. Azazel gave a wry grin upon this.

"You know me better than my other subordinates. And we just knew each other for a few days. I guess it's just a connection between us scientists..." Azazel commented absently, before he shrugged.

"Anyways, even if you are sore about the whole past incident, I need to ask you an important favor." Azazel told him.

"No." Alexander immediately shot down, as he turned back to his machine and started working on it.

"You didn't even hear me out..." Azazel said with a wry grin.

"That's the point." Alexander responded cooly. Azazel just gave a sigh upon this.

"Look, I just need you to listen to me here. Your help could very well prevent a potential war from breaking out again." Azazel told him with a serious tone. This time, Alexander stopped in his tracks upon hearing those words, and slowly turned to face the communication screen.

"...Excuse me?" Alexander asked. Azazel gave a heavy and tired sigh as he leaned back on his chair.

"I've been hearing rumors that a few subordinates are acting without my order. Unfortunately, those rumors are proven true, as the Fallen Angels going through some plan. And that plan can upset the balance between the Three Factions." Azazel told him. Alexander merely gave a slight scoff before he turned back to his machine.

"Then confront them yourself. I don't see how that is my problem..." Alexander said, before his eyes widened upon realizing something. "...Wait. Knowing you, you would've done that already. But for you to call me means that..." Alexander said in realization.

"That's right. This is something I can't do myself. If I did, it might upset the balance within the Grigori, and the Grigori itself can lead itself to self destruction, not to mention the possibility of sparking another war." Azazel told him. Alexander narrowed his eyes upon this.

"Azazel, you really need better control of your subordinates..." Alexander muttered, before he shook his head. "So that's why you need my help. You want me to intervene and stop them in order to prevent accusations going around." Alexander told him.

"Well yeah. You're the only Devil that severed his connections with the Underworld. So whatever you're doing is on your own, which is perfect for this situation." Azazel told him. Alexander started at the Governor of the Fallen Angels, before he sighed.

"...Fine. I'll take care of this for you Azazel. But you owe me greatly for this." Alexander told him with a serious tone.

"Of course of course." Azazel waved his hand around in a nonchalant manner. "Now then, since you're already at Kuoh, I should tell you that the Fallen Angels are in the areas as well, so that narrows down your search." Azazel told him. Alexnader simply nodded at him.

"Good to know. Now then, it that all Azazel?" Alexander asked.

"Pretty much. I have to get going now. Ciao." Azazel said his goodbyes before ending the call between them. Once he was gone, Alexander gave a heavy and tired sigh while rubbing his temples.

"I swear, that man gives me headaches every time I meet him." Alexander said with a tired tone.

"You don't say? I think he's a cool guy to hang around with." spoke a familiar voice. Alexander turned his head towards the ceiling.

"Levi? How long have you been there?" Alexander asked. The ninja magician of the Peerage dropped down from the ceiling and onto the floor with grace, and gave her usual relaxed smiles.

"Long enough to hear about doing a favor for Azazel. I'm actually surprised you'd actually follow through with it." Levi told him. Alexander sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"As much as he irritates me, Azazel is someone I respect when it comes to inventing. There is also the fact that Azazel owes me if I complete this task. So this benefits me." Alexander told her. However, Levi shook her head at him.

"Somehow, I know there is more reason to this." Levi told him with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked while he slightly narrowed his eyes. It was then Levi gave a cheeky smile.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to figure it out." Levi said, before she shrugged. "So what kind of favor are you going to ask Azazel?" Levi asked curiously. Alexander just shrugged.

"I'll think of something later." Alexander told her, and then gave her a questioning look. "Anyway, what brings you here Levi? I doubt you just wanted to spy on me." Alexander told her.

"Oh yeah. While we were training Akame physically, Sho began to comment something about Akame having something special within her. Even Kuga as well." Levi told him. This caused Alexander's eyes to slightly widen upon this.

"...Are you sure?" Alexander asked. Levi nodded at him. Alexander stayed silent for a few moments, before he nodded.

"Alright. Why don't you guys take a break? I'm sure Akame is exhausted by you guys. This will be perfect time to tell you guys about it." Alexander told him.

"I'm on it." Levi told him, before she disappeared into a blur. Alexander sighed once more as he stood up from his chair.

"What did she mean by having another reason..." Alexander muttered to himself. "...I'm not doing it for the Underworld. I'm doing it to get Azazel to owe me That's all." Alexander told himself, before he gave a slight scowl and clenched his fist.

He has a low opinion of Devil society, and he wants nothing to do with it. He doesn't care whether or not it goes into ruin or prosper. It isn't his problem, so Devil society isn't his concern. So the Underworld can't be a part of his reason to do Azazel a favor of stopping a potential war.

"It isn't my problem. It isn't..." Alexander muttered to himself, before his mind began to have flash backs of his family dead before him, all thanks to the Old Maou faction. His past family members dying before the Great War and Civil War. All for struggle over control and whoever is supreme.

It was like those memories were trying to tell him something. Something even he couldn't even understand.

"...Damn it. The memories are getting to me..." Alexander muttered to himself as he shook his head, before he decided to walk out of his laboratory.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap to this chapter. Got nothing much else to say.**

 **And since this is DxD, Alexander will eventually get a harem. But it's still going through the working process. And before anyone asks, I'm not stealing Issei's Harem girls. That's all you need to know.**

* * *

 **(Peerage)**

 **Alexander (King)**

 **Akame (Knight) (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Kuga Yuma (Pawn x 2 - Mutation Piece) (World Trigger)**

 **Levi Kazama (Pawn x 2 - Mutation Piece) (Trinity Seven)**

 **Sho Minamimoto (Pawn x 4) (The World Ends With You)**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or any other elements or references included.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Fallen Angels**

 **(Laboratory)**

Alexander sat there silently as he stared at the computer monitor in front of him, contemplating on what his move will be. Currently, he was planning on how to approach the situation. He had to be as subtle as possible, not cause any scene that will attract the Peerages that inhabit the area. Alexander already knew where the Fallen Angels were at, considering that they tend to hang around holy places such as a Church, and then proceed to desecrate it.

He was currently dealing with four Fallen Angels from he was given, each of them only having two pairs of wings. Their leader, Raynare from what he could remember, was the strongest out of the group. However, she was just a bit more stronger than the rest of the group, and nothing more. It also didn't help that her sheer arrogance holds her back.

Then there were the rogue exorcists. The moment he learned about them, it was the moment he decided that they will die. Heretics and zealots only brought trouble to the world, and more or less killing anybody in their way, regardless if they are innocent or not.

'What a hell driven world we are in...' Alexander thought to himself, and narrowed his eyes.

His cameras that he planted throughout the city, along with other cameras that he was able to hack into and link to his system, spotted something particularly interesting.

A Fallen Angel, Raynare, was currently standing in front of Issei and some girl with blonde hair and nun clothes. He quietly watched as he saw the Fallen Angel stab Issei through the stomach, and saw the Devil convulse in pain. He then saw the girl panic and heal him, while at the same time seeing how the Fallen Angel will spare him if she comes with her. It was then the girl complied, and then took off with the Fallen Angel, leaving the boy alone.

Alexander narrowed his eyes even further, witnessing the scene.

'So they're making their move, hm?' Alexander thought to himself, before he decided to stop watching and focus on something else.

"...That girl. How does she fit into this?" Alexander said to himself, before he go into the database and look her up.

And what better way is to hack into the system of the Church itself?

Despite the fact that the Church focuses on religious activities, he himself knew that some form of technology affected them. He wouldn't be surprised if they have a server or two to store the personal information of each and every member. So hacking into it is pretty easy.

"Getting through a few firewalls, take down a few protections, and disarming the alarm...and peace of cake." Alexander said, saying like the sky was blue. "Now let's see...blonde hair...blonde hair...blonde hair...ah, there it is." Alexander muttered to himself, as he finally found the information about her.

Her name is Asia Argento, a former nun of the Church. She considered someone special, as she had a Sacred Gear called **Twilight Healing**. It's a healing Sacred Gear, able to heal wounds and injuries in mere seconds. The Church often used her for activities to support the people and their name. But when she mistakingly heals a Devil, the Church deemed her a witch and banished her, leaving her with no home.

He then connected the dots, and saw that the Fallen Angels were using her for some sort of scheme.

"So, exploiting someone's weakness of time of weakness is when the Fallen Angel prey upon it. And then they have the gall to say that they're superior? How pathetic..." Alexander muttered to himself, before leaned back on his chair.

"...Now...how to take them down?" Alexander wondered to himself.

* * *

 **(Backyard)**

Alexander's backyard was quite spacious, being nothing but a rectangular area with grass covering it. But it was considered a perfect place to practice a thing or two, but not anything too explosive. It also helped that Alexander created a cloaking field with technology, so the Peerage was free to do what they want.

Akame was currently panting as she sat on the grass, her energy drained from the exercise she was doing, and she was currently had one thing in mind.

'How is she so fast...?' Akame wondered to herself, staring at her training partner before her.

Levi casually stood there with her easygoing expression, not breaking out a single tear of sweat. Instead, she was casually stretching her body.

"Well, for a Knight, you are pretty fast with the speed you are given. But you just became a Devil, so the speed is kind of mediocre. But with the right amount of training, I'm sure you'll be able to catch up to my speed in no time." Levi told her with an easygoing tone.

"*Pant*...*Pant*...is that how you are so fast...?" Akame asked while panting.

"Pretty much. With training and hard work, anything is possible." Levi said with a shrug.

It was then they heard a sliding door open, and they turned their heads to see Alexander standing there with water bottles in each hand.

"Seems like you girls have worked hard. Maybe a water break will help cool you down." Alexander said, holding out a bottle to Akame and Levi. Akame nodded in thanks, and then proceeded to drink down the water, while Levi sipped her water bottle in a leisure pace.

"Thanks. So what brings you out here?" Levi asked.

"I'm just checking on Akame's training. Seems like you made her play tag with you." Alexander said.

"Yep." Levi said while making a popping noise at the "p".

"Well, it's understandable. She just became a Devil not too long." Alexander said, before turning Akame. "Think you can still keep up?" Alexander asked his Knight.

"...Maybe." Akame said, before she attempted to stand up. But it was then her legs collapsed on her due to sheer exhaustion.

"...I'll take that as a no. Well, I think it is time you take a break. Levi, help Akame into the house, and maybe help her getting cleaned up." Alexander said. It was then Levi grew a suggestive look towards Akame, and then towards her particular chest.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take good care of her..." Levi said, before she felt a bonk on her head, making her wince in pain.

"And no groping, you perv." Alexander told her.

"You're no fun." Levi pouted, before she turned to Akame. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up before you could go home..." Levi said, helping Akame into the house. As they did, Alexander just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly, the girl can't stop herself from gropping female breast." Alexander muttered to himself, before he decided to follow in as well.

* * *

 **(Laboratory)**

After getting her cleaned up after her physical exercise, Akame is now with Alexander in his underground laboratory. Alexander was currently checking a few things on the monitor, and then turned to Akame.

"Now then Akame, seeing that you're physically tired, I have decided it is time to mentally exercise you." Alexander told her, making Akame blink upon this.

"...Mentally exercise me?" Akame asked with a confused tone. Alexander nodded at her.

"Correct. Currently, we are just physically training your body in order for you to get stronger. However, you lack experience in battle. You need experience in order to survive in battle, otherwise you'll freeze up or mess up." Alexander told her, making the black haired girl nod at him in understanding.

"So how am I going to mentally train for this?" Akame asked with a curious expression. Alexander then reached towards a particular object on the table, and held it towards her. Akame looked at the item before her. It is a a streamlined helmet coated in dark blue. At the back, it has a wire of the same color stretched out of a long pad.

"What is this...?" Akame asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's something I made myself. I call it the **Nerve Gear.** " Alexander told her, making the young woman blink upon this.

" **Nerve**... **Gear**?" Akame said with a confused tone. Alexander nodded at her as he held the object towards her.

"Yes. **Nerve Gear**. It's an invention that I came up with and developed over a couple years. It's a first version, so it's still developing. But this will suffice." Alexander said, as she then proceeded to fit the helmet onto her. As he did, he decided to explain what is about to go on.

"When I activate the **Nerve Gear** , this machine will send your mind into the machine that it is linked to. Your mind will basically be transported into a virtual reality space of my own design. The moment you enter in it, you'll be under mental training. You with me so far?" Alexander asked, making sure the helmet is in place. Akame silently nodded.

"Good. Now then, I should tell you that when you enter the virtual reality space, time will move faster." Alexander told her, making Akame a bit confused on what he said.

"Time moves faster...?" Akame asked.

"Yes. Your mind will experience as if you're going through time faster. For example, 30 minutes out here equals a whole day of training in the virtual reality space." Alexander explained, making his Knight looked at the machine in surprise.

"Really? That's amazing..." Akame said. Alexander nodded at her.

"Indeed. Now then Akame, I just need you to lie down and get yourself ready, alright?" Alexander said, gesturing her to lie down. She did as she was told, and lied down on the soft board. As she rested her head on the pillow, Alexander nodded as he turned to his machine.

"Alright then Akame. See you back here in a few days..." Alexander said, making Akame blink upon what he just said.

"Wait, what-" Akame responded confused, but it was too late for her to say anything else.

"Link Start!"

* * *

 **(Kitchen)**

"Well she'll be in there for a few days..." Alexander commented to himself as he walked into the kitchen, and in time to see his Peerage around while eating snacks. As they noticed their King walk into the room, Kuga was the first.

"Yo, Alex. Want a rice cracker?" Kuga held out a rice cracker towards him.

"Maybe later Kuga. Right now, we have more important matters to focus on." Alexander told them, making Sho smirk upon hearing this.

"Oh, I'm liking this already. So, who are the sorry digits that we have to factor out again?" Sho asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists." Alexander simply replied. "Azazel told us to take his subordinate alive and take them to him. The Stray Exorcists can die, so do whatever you want." Alexander told them.

"Crystal clear Alex." Levi said with a small salute.

"Got it." Kuga nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road already!" Sho said with an eager smirk.

* * *

 **(Later - Church)**

He and his Peerage moved out and easily located where the Fallen Angels are, which is a run down Church.

He decided to leave Akame behind at his home. He didn't bring her because she was currently in training, and didn't exactly know how to fight. She was just exercising and helping her adjust to her new body. Bringing someone like her will not only bring many risks, but endanger her life.

He didn't even know why Rias sent her only Pawn into a battle like this. The boy was currently inexperienced, so why is she letting him fight into a battle where he could be killed? But at least the Knight and Rook were with him, so that's a thing. Meanwhile, both Rias and her Queen are nowhere to be seen, and he honestly didn't care. The less he sees them, the better.

The four approached the front of the Church, before he gestured his hands to a signal.

"Sho, Levi, Kuga. You can promote, considering that you're in enemy territory. But I didn't need to tell you that anyways..." Alexander told his Pawns.

"Heh. I don't even need to promote. I'll subtract these sorry digits from the equation." Sho said while pounding his fist together.

"You got it Alex." Levi said with a nod.

"Hm hm, time to get things started." Kuga said.

Seeing how everyone is prepared, Alexander nodded to them. "All right then. Sho, take care of Stray Exorcist in the Church. If you see any Fallen Angel, try not to kill them." Alexander told his violent Pawn.

"No promises." Sho simply said as he walked towards the Church. As he left the group, he turned towards Levi.

"Levi, provide support from the shadows. If there is any danger, you'll act." Alexander told the ninja magician.

"Got it." Levi said with an easygoing expression as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lastly, Alexander gestured Kuga to come with him.

"Kuga, we're going to take care of Fallen Angels that are out here." Alexander told his youngest pawn.

"Okay okay. Let's to this." Kuga said as he pounded his fist together.

* * *

 **(Back Area)**

The two walked into the back area of the Church, both looking around to see if there is any Fallen Angels around. As they did, Alexander pushed a small button on his glasses. As he did, his lenses soon glowed a bit, and begun showing a small HUD on it. As he looked through the lenses, he soon spotted orange spots on the screen.

"Found you." Alexander simply said, spotting them with his infrared lenses on his glasses, before he summoned two magic circles near his hands. His hands soon reached into the circles, and pulled out two handguns.

"Target aimed..." Alexander muttered as he aimed towards the targets. "...Firing."

*BANG* *BANG*

Two shots rungs through the air as two demonic bullets flied through the air. As they did, his ears soon picked up the cry of pain, as well as some rustling. Soon, the duo found the Fallen Angel they were looking for, as she fell to the floor wounded.

She appeared to wear a gothic lolitia outfit, and had blonde hair in the twin tail hairstyles. If he remembered correctly, the Fallen Angel's name is Mittelt. From the looks of it, she won't be moving anytime soon due to the gunshot wounds she received from him.

"One down." Alexander simply said.

"Mittelt!" cried two other voices. Both King and Pawn looked up, and saw their targets come out of their hiding spots.

The first is a woman with blue hair that came down to her waist. She appeared to wear a skin tight dress that revealed a good amount of her cleavage. From the data he received from Azazel, he believed her name is Kalawarner.

The second is a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties and wore a dark trench coat, along with a fedora hat. Alexander believed the Fallen Angel's name is Dohnaseek.

'One is down, two Fallen Angels show themselves. So that means Raynare is inside the Church working on the ritual.' Alexander mentally commented, before he decided to raise his guns.

"I have no time for small talk, so let's get this over with. Kuga?" Alexander immediately signaled his Pawn. Kuga nodded, and summoned a ring on his finger.

Kuga has a Sacred Gear called the **Trigger Ring**. This Sacred Gear seems simple, as it simply calls out simple concepts that comes out in the form of circles. However, there is more than it shows. And Kuga has made full use of it.

" **Bound**." Kuga called out, summoning a blue circle with the word "bound" on it. He immediately jumped onto the circle, resulting in the circle projecting him forth in a fast-like motion. The two Fallen Angels were caught off guard to see that someone so young to be able to do something like this, and the male Fallen Angel didn't have enough time to react when Kuga planted his foot deeply into his gut, making the man spit out both saliva and blood. He was then sent flying through the air, and then impact with a tree with a loud thud. His body soon slid down, and was not moving.

"Dohnaseek!" Kalawarner cried out to her down comrade, before she turned to face Alexander with a scowl. "Why you-!" Kalawarner formed a spear in her hand and was about to throw it, but she soon found something wrong with her body.

"What the-!?" Kalawarner exclaimed in surprise, as she cannot move her body. Instead, she felt something thin and hard wrapped around her body. She looked down, only to see wires restricting her movement.

"When did this...!?" Kalawarner said in confusion, before she looked towards Alexander, and her eyes widened even further.

Alexander simply sheathed **Bolverk** , and had another weapon on his hands. This weapon took the form of gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them. And around the area, it was surrounded by wires everywhere.

" **Cross Tail**. Used for its versatility in offense, defense, and support. Truly known for its thousand uses." Alexander commented, before his hands crackled with electricity. "Normally, I would've sliced you into pieces. But you're needed alive. So you'll have to settle with some shock therapy." Alexander then channeled electricity through the wires. " **Electric Spider Web!** "

Electricity ran throughout the entire area, making the area around him light up with a bright light. Kalawarner screamed in pain as she felt a rush of lightning course through her body, before she stopped as her body limped. Seeing that she is unconscious, Alexander dismissed both his attack and wires.

"And that's three." Alexander concluded with a neutral look on his face. "Now that only leaves Raynare..." Alexander muttered to himself, before his eyes caught Kuga dragging the unconscious Dohnaseek behind him.

"Yo. I got him." Kuga said.

Kuga then noticed Mittelt struggling to stand up while weakly forming a Light Spear in her hand.

"You bastard...!" Mittelt managed to utter out while she attempted to attack him.

"Sorry, no can do there." said a voice behind her. Before Mittelt can react, she felt a hard hit to the back of her neck, and collapsed forward onto the ground unconscious. The figure walked out of the shadows, and it revealed to be Levi.

"Sorry little girl. You forgot this little ninja." Levi told her, before she bent down and started to drag her towards the others.

"Thanks Kuga, Levi. Now then..." Alexander then raised his hand. Using his magic, he then produced steel chains and manipulated them to wrap around the three Fallen Angels. They were soon immobilized as soon as they wake up, so Alexander wouldn't have to worry about them. Seeing that his work is done, he then turned to Kuga, and silently gestured him to follow.

When the two were about to leave the area, they soon saw a flash appear behind them. The two turned, and Alexander had to hold back an annoyed look appearing on his face.

"Alexander-san? What are you doing here?" Rias asked, surprised to see him here.

"I could say the same for you Gremory, but under these circumstances, I can see that you are also after the Fallen Angels." Alexander pointed out. Rias frowned as she folded her arms.

"Of course. They invaded my territory. I couldn't turn a blind eye towards them." Rias told him.

'If they invaded your territory, you could've acted sooner.' Alexander mentally snarked. "I see. Well then, if you don't mind us, we have some Fallen Angels to take care of." Alexander said while he was about to walk off, wanting to get away from the two as soon as possible.

"Ara, but the Fallen Angels are still here Alexander-san. Woudn't it be best if we took care of them right now?" Akeno added in, while her fingertips danced with electricity. Seeing that the Fallen Angels are in danger, Alexander could only sigh as he turned towards the two.

"As much as I would want them dead, I can't. I was hired by a client of mine to capture all four Fallen Angels alive and bring them to him." Alexander told the two, making the two blink in surprise upon this.

"You were hired by a client? Who exactly hired you?" Rias questioned.

"Classified." Alexander simply answered, before he gestured to his two Pawn members to follow him. "Now are we done with 20 questions? I have one more Fallen Angel to capture, and I don't want to spend the rest of my night here." Alexander told them. 'Along with you people as well.' Alexander mentally added.

Rias huffed at Alexander's attitude, before she just sighed. "Very well then. Akeno, let's go."

"Of course Buchou."

* * *

 **(Church - Front)**

The five then walked to the front of the Church, only to be met with the sound of a furious scream and pained scream. They soon heard breaking sounds within the building, only to end in silence. Alexander looked inside of the Church, and saw Issei standing there panting while he had his arm stretched out in a finished punch. Alexander then noticed the red gauntlet on Issei's arm.

'It's different than last time I saw it...' Alexander commented.

Issei soon collapsed, only to be caught by Yuuto.

"Seems like this fight is over." Rias said with a smile, before she decided to walk in.

'You act like you did all the work. Typical.' Alexander thought dryly, before he decided to follow in as well. Issei soon noticed the group.

"Looks like you did it Issei. I believed that you can take down the Fallen Angel." Rias told him, making the young teen look at her in surprise.

"Buchou! Where did you come from!?" Issei asked in surprise.

"From outside. I just finished my business, so I decided to arrive." Rias told him, before she smiled towards Issei. "You've won."

"Yeah..." Issei said tiredly.

"Oi oi, is that it? You've got to be kidding me. I only dealt with only the arithmetic. Where's the other sorry hecopascals?" Sho said, popping out from hidden floor door.

"Sho. I see you had you fun time." Alexander said to his Pawn. Sho merely scoffed as he kicked away a pew with enough force to knock away the other pews. He then wiped off the blood off of his hand, which was from the Exorcist he killed earlier.

"That wasn't even fun or a warm up. All those sorry digits didn't even warm up my brain. It's like I was dealing with kindergarten math!" Sho told him, before he shoved his hands into his pocket. "Whatever. I'm out of this sorry excuse of an equation!" Sho said as he decided to leave the scene, but not before kicking a hole in the wall and walking out.

Rias frowned a little as she watched Sho walk away. "Alexander-san, aren't you going to calm down your Pawn?" Rias questioned.

"I let him do whatever he wants, so long as he doesn't cause any trouble." Alexander told her.

"But he is your Peerage member and has to stand alongside you." Rias told him.

"That's how you run your Peerage Rias. I run mine differently. So mind your own business." Alexander told her with a slightly cold tone. Rias narrowed her eyes at him, before she decide she'll focus on it another time and looked in another direction.

The group soon saw Koneko walking from a hole in the wall. Behind her, she was dragging Raynare's body.

"Thank you Koneko-chan. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias commanded. Akeno nodded her head.

"Yes." was all Akeno said, as she raised up her arms in the air, and produced water in the air. She then splashes onto Raynare. Raynare coughs after the splash. She soon wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Rias then looked down at her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias said to her, while having a confident air around her.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…" Raynare whispered to her.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias said to her with a smile. Raynare just glared at her, and then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." Rias said to her, as she broke through her words. "My fellow Devils already took care of them. All your Fallen Angels are now inactive." Rias simply told her, making Raynare looked at her with disbelief.

"Lies!" Raynare shouted out, enraged as she sat up.

"Oh? Then how about these?" Levi spoke up, reaching into her pocket and dropped out feathers. "These look familiar to you?" Levi said, as she dropped the feathers. Raynare looked shocked at seeing those feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Rias said to her. Upon hearing those words, Raynare's expression darkened. It was then Rias began telling the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met him in person, he blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias told her while giving a small smirk.

'Get on with it Gremory. Enough with the obvious bragging.' Alexander mentally commented, getting annoyed upon seeing the pride that Rias is showing. He hated to see if she accomplished something on a bigger scale.

"He must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. Fufufu...those foolish Fallen Angels didn't know who they were dealing with. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings." Rias simply said to her. It was then Kiba spoke up.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all. However, it seems that others was able to do the dirty work for her. I guess your comrades weren't worth her power after all." Kiba said with a smile.

'Are we getting somewhere now? Because I clearly doesn't look like it.' Alexander thought, getting more and more annoyed with his group.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno says it while smiling. Rias then looks at Issei's left arm, which had a red gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" Rias muttered under her breath, while looking a bit shocked.

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said quietly, and then turned to Raynare.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Rias said to her. Raynare had a confused expression etched upon her.

"...Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" Rias asked, and Raynare puts on a shocked expression. Alexander simply blinked as he looked towards the Boosted Gear on Issei's arm.

'Azazel is sure going to get a kick out of this...' Alexander thought.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Raynade shouted out.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Issei made a highly shocked face at hearing that, and looked at his Sacred Gear with a shocked expression.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Rias said, which caused Issei to slump his head a little at hearing that. Rias then turned to Issei, and patted his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias said to him while smiling. Issei blushed at the contact, but soon entered into a sad expression.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Issei bowed his had in guilt.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Issei continued, and then began tearing up.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…" Issei said sadly, as he looked at the body of Asia. Alexander and his Peerage soon noticed her, and they saw that she wasn't moving. They all frowned, figuring on what they saw.

'Looks like we were too late in saving her. Azazel, I hope you really punish these Fallen Angels.' Alexander thought, disgusted to see how these Fallen Angels plans somehow succeeded partially.

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you." Rias said to him as she comforted him.

"But…but, I…" Issei sobbed out, but Rias wiped his tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise." Rias said to him. Issei sniffed at her, and then nodded.

"Yes." Issei said, his eyes slowly gaining determination to get stronger.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work." Rias said, and turned to Raynare with a cold look, which scared Raynare.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." Rias coldly said to her, while emitting killing intent. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—" Rayanre stuttered out, but was cut off by Rias.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias said to her, as she aimed her her hands at her.

"Me, here." a new voice entered the scene. Alexander and the others turned their heads, and saw someone near the door. The others soon became alarmed by his appearance.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" the newcomer said to them. It was then Raynare screamed at the new stranger.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare pleaded at him. He gave a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" Rayanre yelled out in anger.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said, as he turned his body around.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" Freed said with glee, while he lost interest in her. Raynare soon made a face of despair at this.

Freed then turned to Issei.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Chills ran up Issei's spine at hearing that.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed said, as he disappeared from the scene. Before the others could think that he got away, another loud voice entered the scene.

"I knew it! I found a hidden factor within this pathetic equation!" cried out a familiar voice.

Before the others knew it, they soon heard a cry of pain ring through the air, and soon saw Freed's body fly through the doors. They saw him soar through the air, only to meet with the wall with a hard hit. Freed soon collapsed onto the floor, and slumped down, not moving.

"Thanks for being a good stress reliever you hectopascal!" Sho cried out as he stood at the entrance of the Church. He then turned around and started to walk away. "Another scrap of of the heap."

The group stayed silent for a bit, before they decided to focus on the Fallen Angel before them.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias said, with no sympathy in her tone. Raynare soon grew a fearful look at her, and soon turned to Issei, as she changed her appearance as well.

The others became surprised by this sort of action as well. She looked like a young and innocent girl, and she had a scared look on her.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Raynare said to her, in a different voice now. It now sounded like a young teenage girl, which shocked surprised Issei at seeing her in that state. She continued.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so-" she said, but was soon interrupted.

"Silence." Alexander simply said, before he used his **Cross Tail** to wrap wires all around Raynare, making Raynare look at the wires before her in surprise.

"Wha-!?"

" **Electric Spider Web**." Alexander simply said, before channeling electricity towards Raynare. Suffering the same fate as Kalawarner, Raynare soon screamed in pain as she was shocked by the flood of electricity coming at her. After a good amount of shocking, Raynare's body soon collapsed onto the floor, with her whole body burnt by the electricity. Seeing that he is finished, Alexander then turned to Rias.

"Gremory, take what doesn't belong to her." Alexander told her.

"I was planning to do so." Rias said, as she then knelled down towards the unconscious body. She soon produced a magic circle in her hand, and brought out an object with a soft green glow around it. She clasped it within her hands, and smiled.

"Well, she won't be needing this." Rias said. Seeing that it's over, Alexander simply sighed.

"Well then, since everything is over, we shall take our leave." Alexander said as he walked away from the group, with his two Pawns following after him. Alexander and his Peerage soon left the building, and made their way towards the other Fallen Angels that they've captured. As soon as they reached their location, Alexander reached into his pocket and dialed a number. When the line picked up, Alexander spoke.

"Azazel. Your subordinates are dealt with."

As Alexander found himself talking to Azazel over the phone, and his other Peerage members were busy talking to each other, the three failed to notice a figure hidden nearby while watching them from afar.

"...So that is what you have done...senpai." the figure whispered while quietly observing Alexander.

* * *

 **(Alexander's Home)**

Akame groaned a bit when she felt her consciousness returning to her physical body. She sat up from her position, and proceeded to take off the **Nerve Gear** she had on. As she did, she was mentally shaken and exhausted.

3 whole days. She spent three whole days inside the virtual space that Alexander has set up. And in those three days, there was a lot to deal with.

First, Alexander seems to be quite creative in his little mental training field of his. In the virtual space, he seems to have created some sort of castle where there were multiple floors. She didn't know exactly how much, but she knew there were a lot if her experience told her anything. Anyways, each floor had its own design and monsters, and Akame had to fight them all.

There were also a variety of weapons for Akame to try out, as well as different skills and magic. However, she found that she prefers hand-to-hand combat, as well as using a katana.

From there, she used her fighting style to fight the enemies she had to face. From simple boars and low level generic dungeon monsters, to floor bosses. She has to admit, the floor bosses took her multiple tries to beat. It was a good thing that **Nerve Gear** takes away exhaustion in the game, but at the same time, give her some realistic feeling in the game.

She learned a lot in those straight 72 hours of training.

"Welcome back to reality Akame." so a familiar voice, and turned to see Alexander sitting nearby while working on his laptop computer. After a few clicks, he simply closed it and looked at Akame.

"I take that your mental training was enlightening for you?" Alexander asked.

"...I didn't expect to be in there for quite a while..." Akame pointed out. Alexander gave a small chuckle upon hearing that, much to Akame's surprise.

"Sorry about that. My Peerage and I had to deal with an incident a bit longer than we expected. But at the very least, you have learned a lot of things." Alexander said, before he turned to the huge monitor before them. The screen soon glowed with energy, and begun to show multiple videos of Akame's experience within the **Nerve Gear.** Alexander then gave a raised eyebrow.

"I have to admit, that is an interesting style of fighting you chose there. Martial arts, along with swordsmanship." Alexander commented. "And you've made it up to...the 4th floor. Not bad for a start." Alexander said, before he turned to Akame.

"Well, after what you've been through, I think you deserve a good meal. You up for it?" Alexander asked. Akame's stomach merely growled upon the mentioning of food, and she immediately nodded.

"...Yes. I would like that."

* * *

 **(Tokyo - Shibuya - Ramen Don)**

The Peerage decided to go to their favorite ramen restaurant to eat at, Ken Doi. They decided it is a good time to do so, considering they want their newest member Akame to try it out. Alexander and his Peerage all sat at a table while slurping on their ramen that they ordered.

"This is really good...!" Akame said with amazement as she was eating her ramen.

"It is. It's our favorite restaurant to eat ramen, and might I add overall favorite for us." Kuga said with a nod, and proceeded to take a tip of his broth.

"Heh. Slabs of ham, celery and horseradish, and tons of asparagus! You know me well gramps!" Sho told the chef and owner of the restaurant, who is named Ken Doi. He is a middle aged man who wore the traditional ramen chef uniform and bandanna. The man merely gave a hearty laugh.

"Well of course! You guys are my best customers! Of course, I have to thank you for inspiring me to make such an _educational_ meal." Ken said while making a pun, making Sho laugh at the pun.

"You damn right!" Sho exclaimed.

"Alright alright, settle down you math delinquent. We're supposed to have a meal, not a lecture on calculus." Levi told her fellow Pawn with a her usual laid back expression.

"Screw you!"

"Here we go again..." Alexander muttered plainly while he just focused on eating his ramen. "If you two are going to fight, can you at least take it outside? We don't want our favorite restaurant to be broken." Alexander told the two.

"Tch, like I need to waste my brain cells on her!" Sho scoffed before he focused back on his ramen.

"Your call Alex." Levi simply shrugged.

Akame looked at the interaction between the Peerage, before she looked towards Alexander.

"Does this normally happen?" Akame asked while slightly tilting her head.

"On a usual basis." Alexander normally replied. "Don't worry, nothing really serious happens out of it." Alexander said, reassuring her.

"Oh, well, alright." Akame said, before she became surprised when she saw a plate of nagoya cochin being placed near her, and saw that the chef was placing it there. She looked up in surprise towards the chef, while the chef merely gave a friendly smile.

"It's on the house. This is your first time here, so you deserve a little welcome gift. Enjoy!" Ken told her as he went back into the kitchen. Alexander lets a small smile appear on his lips when seeing that.

"We also like this restaurant due to the friendliness it shows." Alexander told her, before he gestured her to eat it. "Well, eat it while it's hot."

Akame could only make a small smile upon this.

* * *

 **(Technology List/Other)  
**

 **Nerve Gear - Yes.** **Yes I did. I did indeed use Sword Art Online's Nerve Gear, as well as Aincrad, as technology that Alexander made over the years. Initially, I didn't think this will have much impact to the story. But I realized the potential it had, and made it into something that is beneficial. Mental training. Bam.  
**

 **Cross Tail - Taken straight from Akame Ga Kill. These wire gloves were made by Alexander himself, and these gloves compliment him on his creation and manipulation of metal. Gives him versatility.**

 **Trigger Ring - Kuga's Sacred Gear. This is directly taken from World Trigger. The Trigger Ring allows Kuga to use multiple circles that gives him abilities in battle. "Bound" acts as a catapult/trampoline, "Boost" increases his power, etc. In its base form Kuga can only use one circle at a time. However, when he unlocks the full power of it, he is able to use multiply the circles. Trade off is energy and stamina.**

* * *

 **And that is a wrap to this chapter!**

 **I apologize for the long wait. It took me quite a while to make this chapter, as well as making the plot for this particular story. After some time, it is there. There is still a few holes, but I'll cross the bridge when I get there.  
**

 **I also apologize that this story didn't really do much, but this particular arc is something I just wanted to get out of the way. The real story begins from here...hopefully.**

* * *

 **(Harem)**

 **This is something that I heavily debated to myself, and I still am. However, I did manage to make myself something interesting.**

 **But first, addressing a few important things.**

 **I've noticed that a lot of you guys are begging to put Levi and Akame into the harem. To be honest, I never expected myself to be in his harem in the first place. No, because I intended something different, and hear me out, alright?  
**

 **I find it rather cliche and overused for female members of a male OC Peerage to automatically become part of a harem (that's just my opinion!). Seriously, no matter which fanfic I go to with OC Devils (mostly male BTW) and Peerages, I always find females being part of a harem, even though it is unnecessary at most times. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate it, but it gets a bit too boring after seeing it over and over again.**

 **In addition, I planned for Alexander and his Peerage to become a close knit family, rather than having female lovers be all over him and have the rest of the males stand by and watch as their leader bones every girl.** **I honestly can't see myself writing a romantic connection with Alexander, Levi, and Akame. I'm just drawing blanks.**

 **With that being said, Levi and Akame are not in the harem, as well as future female members of the Peerage. That is final.**

 **Now that's done, let's talk about the real harem. And this is going to have a different take in this particular story.  
**

 **There is also a personal challenge I made for myself. For the harem that Alexander is going to have, it's going like this: each of his harem member consist of one member that is from different factions. For example, there is a female from the Devil faction, a female from the youkai faction, etc. Something to have a little fun with.**

 **And to add another twist, the harem is going to be a bit of a secret until each member is revealed as the story goes on. Hope you like mystery harems.**

 **So far, I've managed to come up with this list:**

 **Devil - ?, Angel - ?, Magician - ?, Youkai - ?**

 **Working in progress. Going to add more!**

* * *

 **Read and Review  
**


End file.
